


Episodes revisités

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Chapitre 1 à 3 : Se suivent tous.Chapitre 4 et 5 : Se suivent, mais indépendant des 3 précédent.Chapitre 6 : Indépendant.Chapitre 7 : Indépendant.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Vipère au poing ( 1x13 )

Juliet sourit en voyant Magnum assis sur son lit, une glace à la main. Elle le rejoignit sans attendre, s'installa à ses côtés et attrapa sa cuillère avant de piocher dans sa coupe de glace. 

\- On pourrait être au Maika'I à profiter d'une suite de luxe... 

Elle avala une autre cuillère de glace et la rendit à Magnum. 

\- On a tout ce qui nous faut ici, non ? 

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa un baiser dans son cou et souffla contre son oreille... 

\- Il y a le SPA là-bas... 

Elle sourit contre sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Magnum répondit avec joie, ayant toujours du mal à croire ce qu'ils vivaient depuis six mois. Ni elle ni lui ne s'étaient attendus à ça... 

Ils s'étaient rapprochés après l'affaire Amanda Sako, elle avait été surprise d'apprendre tout ce qu'il avait vécu en Afghanistan et avait commencé à le regarder différemment. Ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien. Parfois, Higgins arrivait le soir, avec deux bières, il la laissait entrer et ils passaient une bonne soirée. 

Et un jour, Magnum était rentré tard, sans avoir donné de nouvelles pendant près d'une journée... 

Flash Back

Higgins tournait en rond devant son ordinateur, attendant que son logiciel localise son portable, mais rien. Il était parti le matin, la prévenant qu'il avait un client, elle lui avait souhaité une bonne journée, le regardant partir un sourire aux lèvres... 

Elle avait attendu qu'il lui demande de l'aide, comme souvent, mais rien... Et elle s'inquiétait. Sa peur grandissait et elle ne parvenait pas à le joindre, ni même à le localiser. 

La porte s'ouvrit sur Magnum qui était surpris de la voir dans la maison d'amis. 

\- Euh... Tout va bien ? 

Son sang bouillant dans ses veines, il osait lui demander ça ! Elle s'approcha de lui, d'un pas décidé.

\- Ça fait près de douze heures que je n'ai aucune nouvelle ! Douze heures !

Il ne comprenait pas, depuis quand ça l'inquiétait ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois... 

C'était irrationnel, elle le savait... Mais depuis quelques temps, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ne supportait pas d'être loin de lui... Son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur. 

Il s'approcha d'elle, voulant lui dire que tout allait bien, mais en voyant son regard noir d'inquiétude, il ne résista pas, Magnum se pencha et captura ses lèvres, persuadé qu'elle allait le repousser de toutes ses forces, mais au contraire, elle porta ses mains à sa chemise et la défit, sans prendre le temps de retirer les boutons, les déchirant d'un coup. Il la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua contre le mur, sans détacher ses lèvres de son corps. 

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient sur le lit de Thomas, essoufflés, leurs corps en sueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Il secoua la tête, ignorant la réponse à cette question. Elle se leva du lit, recupéra ses affaires et quitta la chambre sans rien dire. 

Fin Flash Back

Pendant des jours, ils s'étaient évités, n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot avant que Magnum trouve que ça suffisait. Il était allé la rejoindre dans la maison principale, lui disant que si elle regrettait, qu'elle le lui dise... Que si elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer qu'elle le lui dise... Que si elle n'avait rien ressenti, il voulait l'entendre...

Higgins n'avait pas pu répondre... Magnum s'était approché d'elle, posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle lui dise de partir, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Il l'avait embrassé avant de lui promettre, que cette fois, ils prendraient leur temps. 

Leur première fois avait été impatiente et brutale, ils avaient seulement voulu assouvir un désir refoulé. Cette seconde fois, fut tendre, passionné et romantique, Juliet ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit un amant aussi attentionné et elle avait adoré chaque secondes... Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir de nouveau, elle n'en avait pas envie... Elle le voulait lui et savait qu'il la voulait tout autant. 

Et depuis tout allait à peu près bien, il y avait des hauts et des bas, mais ils aimaient ce qu'ils vivaient. Leurs amis avaient été surpris avant de se dire que c'était ce qui devait arriver. 

Higgins quitta ses souvenirs et accentua le baiser, voulant lui démontrer que le SPA était bien moins intéressant que ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Magnum allait la prendre dans ses bras, quand ils entendirent l'alarme de la propriété. Ils se séparèrent d'un bond, attrapant leurs armes au passage et se rendirent dans le salon. 

Juliet se dirigea vers l'extérieur pendant que Magnum regardait dans les autres pièces. Il ne vit rien et se demanda ce qui se passait, l'alarme ne se déclenchait jamais sans raison. 

\- Thomas !

Il rebroussa chemin et courut dans sa direction. Elle était là, avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, blessé. 

\- C'est un ami... Du MI6... 

Il l'aida à le transporter jusqu'au divan. Ils l'allongèrent et Juliet appela Kumu afin qu'elle vienne les aider. 

\- Thomas, je te présente Ian Price... 

Il lui serra la main, des questions plein la tête, mais il devait attendre que Kumu finisse de le soigner. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ian ?

Ce dernier regarda Magnum et Kumu.

\- Tu peux parler devant eux. 

Il soupira. 

\- C'est à propos de la vipère Juliet... 

Son cœur rata un battement, la vipère... Elle jeta un œil rapide à Thomas qui cherchait à comprendre, voyant bien qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça... Elle n'avait pas parlé de ça à Thomas, pas une fois et là, il allait se retrouver au milieu de cette histoire... Qu'allait-il penser ? 

Elle voyait qu'il attendait des réponses, elle lui dit les grandes lignes, sans parler de Lui... 

\- Il a tué l'homme qu'elle devait épouser. 

Voilà, Ian lui avait dit... Elle croisa le regard de Thomas et vit qu'il était blessé. Elle voulut s'approcher afin de lui parler, mais il s'éloigna. Kumu qui regardait, avait mal pour eux, elle aurait aimé leur parler, mais voyait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. 

\- Thomas... 

Il ne se retourna pas et avança vers la terrasse, Juliet le suivit sans attendre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Kumu se tourna vers Ian en soupirant... 

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis six mois... Et à voir la réaction de Thomas... Elle ne lui a pas parlé de ce défunt fiancé...

Juliet sortit sur la terrasse à son tour, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça sans se battre, elle aurait dû lui parler de Richard bien plus tôt, elle le savait, maintenant, elle allait devoir affronter Thomas et elle n'était pas prête pour ça. 

\- Thomas ? 

Il ne se tourna pas, ayant du mal à la regarder alors qu'elle lui avait caché cette partie importante de sa vie, il lui avait tout dit de sa vie, de son enfermement, de ses cauchemars... Higgins sentit une boule dans sa gorge. La vipère était là et elle rêvait de s'en occuper... Mais se battre pour garder Thomas était son plus gros défi. 

\- Je suis désolée... 

Il se retourna brusquement. 

\- De quoi ? De ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais été fiancée ? Où qu'il était mort ? Il a fallut que je l'apprenne de cette façon... 

\- Je ne pouvais pas en parler... 

Il ferma les yeux, sans comprendre. Juliet se sentait mal, elle aurait dû lui parler de lui, ça aurait évité toute cette histoire. 

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber... Je vais t'aider... 

Il passa devant elle, sans la regarder. 

\- Thomas !

\- On est ensemble depuis six mois... Je croyais que c'était sérieux. 

\- Ça l'est ! 

Il s'éloigna, blessé et déçu. Higgins laissa quelques larmes couler, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, mais elle l'avait cherché. Elle était en train de le perdre et ne savait pas quoi faire afin de le garder à ses côtés. 

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

Elle se tourna vers Kumu qui était venue la rejoindre après avoir vu Thomas rentrer. 

\- Je revis avec lui... J'ai voulu lui dire plusieurs fois, mais je n'y arrivais pas... 

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne vous ne aurait pas jugé. 

\- Je le sais... C'est juste... Que je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je l'avais aimé plus que lui. 

Kumu se rapprocha davantage d'elle.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Non ! 

\- Vous lui avez dit ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Et bien, désolée... Mais je crois qu'il pense être moins important pour vous. 

Kumu posa une main sur son épaule.

\- J'aimerais vous poser une question... Je peux ? 

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- Vous avez aimé cet homme, j'en suis sûre... Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous avez Magnum dans votre vie... Est-ce que vous pouriez supporter de le perdre ?

Son cœur rata un battement... Le perdre ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Elle secoua la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes. 

\- Non... J'ai besoin de lui. 

Kumu sourit. 

\- Tenter de le lui faire comprendre... Je suis sûre qu'il va vous pardonner... Il vous aime. 

Juliet sourit, se rappelant très bien de la première fois qu'il le lui avait dit. Ils étaient au bar, tous ensemble, le proprio avait organisé une soirée dansante. Thomas l'avait invitée à danser, elle avait accepté. Ils s'étaient regardés fixement en dansant ce slow, leurs amis les regardaient et il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il lui avait dit ces mots qui l'avait frappée en plein cœur... C'est là qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle l'aimait aussi. 

\- Je le sais... Et je l'aime aussi... 

\- Alors, résonnez-le. 

Elle hocha la tête, bien décidée à lui parler dès qu'elle le pourrait. Quand ils durent retrouver Fiona, Thomas avait insisté pour qu'ils y aillent à deux voitures afin d'être certain de ne pas se déconcentrer en parlant de leur dispute. Elle avait tenté de refuser, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ils étaient parvenus à obtenir des informations, mais Juliet avait la tête ailleurs... Des années plus tôt elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver l'assassin de Richard, mais là, elle donnerait tout pour que Magnum la regarde de la façon dont il la regardait en temps normal, qu'il lui fasse ce sourire qui la rendait folle. Elle voulait le retrouver. 

Higgins se préparait pour la soirée au consulat, bien décidée à tout régler au plus vite.

\- Je viens d'avoir TC, il arrive dans quelques minutes. 

Elle se tourna vers Thomas. 

\- Ok... Thomas ?

\- On doit se préparer. 

Il voulut quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter, mais cette fois, elle ne le laissa pas faire. Higgins lui attrapa le bras. 

\- Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît.

\- Ne fais pas quoi ? 

\- Ne m'évite pas s'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas te perdre... 

Magnum soupira et la regarda avec attention, elle semblait sincère et il devait avouer que lui non plus ne voulait pas la perdre. 

\- On s'occupe de la vipère... Et ensuite on parlera. 

Il quitta la pièce et Juliet se laissa retomber sur le canapé, elle le perdait, elle le savait. Elle laissa de nouveau les larmes couler, elle n'avait pas autant pleuré en 24h depuis des années. L'idée même de le perdre lui était insupportable. 

Elle resta dans la pièce de longues minutes, avant de voir Kumu arriver, inquiète. La jeune femme essuya les dernières traces de larmes et regarda son amie. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Elle soupira avant de lui dire. 

\- C'est Thomas... Il s'est rendu au consulat... Seul. 

Juliet se redressa d'un bond. 

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il m'a dit que vous ne pourriez pas vous concentrer et qu'il refusait de vous voir faire n'importe quoi. TC l'a accompagné. 

Elle se dirigea vers son coffre, prit son arme et la rangea sous sa robe. Ian s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. 

Elle regarda son ami, sans chercher à lui mentir. 

\- C'est le cas... Et si la vipère se trouve là-bas... 

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. 

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre... 

Elle quitta la maison sans rien ajouter, prenant une voiture de Robin afin d'aller plus vite. Durant le trajet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'homme qu'elle aimait était parti à la poursuite d'un mercenaire, sans protection... Sans qu'elle lui ai dit tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. 

\- Quel abruti !

Arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son calme. 

\- Ne fais rien de stupide... Je t'en prie. 

Higgins arriva au consulat assez rapidement, elle parvint à entrer en cachant son arme et en se faisant passer pour la compagne de Thomas, enfin, de sa fausse identité. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tenta de le retrouver par tous les moyens, essayant de ne pas s'imaginer le pire. 

Magnum se cachait derrière un mur, observant la scène au loin... Non, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Ian se trouvait là, alors qu'il devait être à la propriété, pourquoi était-il là ? Et le regard qu'il avait... Ce n'était pas normal... Magnum décida de le suivre, bien décidé à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. 

Quand il arriva devant la chambre de la source, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit son cadavre encore chaud. Magnum soupira et comprit. Ian était la vipère... Une forte colère s'empara de lui, cet homme avait fait souffrir Juliet de la pire des façons et osait venir la voir comme une fleur afin qu'elle l'aide à coincer la personne qui l'avait fait tuer... Sans préciser que c'était lui bien sûr. 

Il quitta la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Juliet. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

Elle était soulagée de le voir, mais aussi furieuse qu'il soit venu seul. 

\- Ce que je fais là ? Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé venir ?!

Il soupira, conscient qu'il aurait dû lui parler. 

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes tes moyens face à la vipère... Et que tu te mettes en danger. 

Elle le reconnaissait bien là, il pensait à elle avant tout et aurait pu se mettre en danger lui-même.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Et ça ne va pas te plaire... 

Il était sérieux et elle savait que ça concernait leur mission. Il attendrait qu'ils soient seuls s'il devait lui parler d'eux. 

\- Dis-moi... 

Il soupira. 

\- Ian est ici... Et il a tué la source. 

\- Quoi ? Non... C'est... 

\- Je suis sûr de moi... Désolé... 

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais en voyant son regard, elle sut qu'il disait vrai. Juliet sentit un coup porté à son ventre, toutes les informations fusaient dans son esprit et elle fit le rapprochement. Son ami était la vipère... Il était celui qui avait tué Richard. 

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa avec tendresse. 

\- Hey... Tu n'es pas toute seule, ok ? À partir du moment où tu m'as fait entrer dans ta vie, tu dois accepter qu'on sera deux, peu importe ce qui se passe. 

Elle ne réagit pas, même si elle le voulait plus que tout, Magnum voulut la prendre dans ses bras afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, mais ils virent Ian qui tentaient de s'échapper, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Juliet récupéra son arme et prit une autre direction que Thomas afin de lui bloquer la route. Elle trouva une moto et s'en empara sans attendre, il était hors de question que cet enfoiré s'échappe. 

Elle roulait vite, mais ne voulait pas lui laisser une chance de fuir, il était la vipère... L'homme qui avait tué Richard et bien d'autres agents, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir. 

Juliet arriva près de Ian, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle pointa son arme en le voyant. 

\- Lâche ton arme Ian !

Il obéit, sans que Juliet ne sache pourquoi. 

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas tirer... 

Elle en avait envie, Higgins voulait qu'il souffre pour ce qu'il avait fait à Richard. 

\- Oh et tu sais... Ton Magnum... Il ne doit plus en avoir pour longtemps. 

Son cœur se serra et elle secoua la tête, que voulait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas revivre ça. Elle pointa son arme sur Ian et s'apprêta à tirer. 

\- Il a faillit m'avoir, je ne voulais pas te refaire subir ça... Mais il allait...

\- Tais-toi !

Elle voulait le livrer, mais s'il avait osé toucher à celui qu'elle aimait, elle le tuerait sans hésiter. Ses mains tremblaient, elle refusait de croire qu'il allait mourir.

\- Ne fais pas ça... 

Elle vit Magnum arriver derrière Ian, se tenant l'abdomen d'une main, il saignait. 

\- Thomas ?

\- Je vais bien... Mais ne le tue pas...

Il s'adossa contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour faire face à la douleur. Il regarda dans la direction d'Higgins et osa un sourire. 

\- Je te connais... Tu n'es pas le genre de femme qui abat un homme de sang froid...

\- Vous êtes corriace... 

Magnum le regarda, il souffrait et Higgins hésitait toujours à tirer. Ian se servit de son moment de doute pour récupérer son arme. Il y parvint et pointa son arme sur Thomas. 

\- Laisse-moi partir... Ou j'en fini pour de bon avec lui...

\- Non !

Ian enclencha son arme, mais Juliet s'en aperçut et répliqua. 

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me le prendre !

Juliet n'attendit pas et tira dans sa jambe, en plein dans la blessure déjà existante. Ian s'écroula dans un cri de douleur, Juliet lui prit son arme et courut vers Magnum qui semblait perdre connaissance. 

\- Non ! Non... Thomas...

Elle posa une main sur sa blessure. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un léger sourire. 

\- Ça va aller... 

\- Tu ne fermes pas les yeux... Ok ? Tu restes avec moi. 

\- Je vais bien... Je t'assure. 

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler, elle se rapprocha et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée... J'aurais dû tout te dire. 

Il posa une main dans ses cheveux et la rapprocha de lui. 

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser... 

\- Je vais m'en remettre... Je te le promets. 

Le sang continuait de couler de sa blessure, elle entendit les ambulances et ne chercha pas à comprendre qui avait pu les appeler. 

\- Non je veux dire... Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ne me laisse pas... Ne me quitte pas... 

Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention... 

Sur ces mots, il perdit de nouveau connaissance et cette fois, Juliet ne parvint pas à le réveiller, elle cria son nom à plusieurs reprises avant de voir les ambulanciers s'approcher de lui. 

Trois heures plus tard, à l'hôpital, Juliet faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, Rick et TC étaient venus la rejoindre, ils avaient essayé de la rassurer, mais elle ne voulait rien écouter, semblait dans son monde, enfermée entre quatre murs. Elle se repassait la soirée dans sa tête, son cœur battait vite, elle sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle était effrayée. Toute trace de son maquillage avait disparu à cause de ses larmes, sa coiffure était totalement défaite et sa robe fichue... Mais elle s'en moquait. 

Quand le médecin arriva vers elle, Juliet avança dans sa direction, plus inquiète que jamais. 

\- Comment va-t-il ? 

\- La balle a perforé une artère, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais on lui a fait une transfusion, il devrait vite récupérer. 

Elle sentit son corps relâcher toute la pression. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids et TC la rattrapa juste à temps. 

\- Hé, tout va bien ma belle, il va se remettre.

\- J'ai cru... 

\- Je sais, mais c'est un dur à cuire... Il lui en faut bien plus. 

Higgins hocha la tête et se reprit, elle devait se calmer. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle se redressa, essuyant une larme qui avait coulé malgré elle. 

\- Merci TC... 

Elle regarda le médecin. 

\- Je peux le voir ? 

\- Oui, mais pas longtemps... 

TC la laissa s'éloigner, jamais il n'avait vu Higgins ainsi et il savait que Magnum était le responsable. 

Juliet posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Magnum était réveillé quand elle entra dans la chambre, il lui sourit et elle s'approcha sans attendre, attrapant la main qu'il tendait vers elle, Higgins s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, inspirant son odeur, caressant la base de sa nuque. 

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu... 

\- Jamais de la vie.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, essuya une larme qui avait coulé. Magnum se redressa, grimaçant à cause de la douleur et posa une main sur sa joue. 

\- Je vais bien... 

Higgins hocha la tête et posa une main sur celle posée sur sa joue. 

\- Je suis désolée... J'aurais dû tout de dire... Mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment le faire... Je pensais... 

Magnum approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec tendresse, afin de la faire taire. 

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû te repprocher de ne pas m'avoir parlé de Richard... J'ai cru que si tu ne l'avais pas fait... C'est parce que tu l'aimes encore et que moi, tu... 

Cette fois c'est elle qui l'embrassa afin de le faire taire. Refusant qu'il croit qu'elle l'aime moins ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. 

\- Il aura toujours une place dans ma vie... Mais il fait partie de mon passé.... Avec toi, j'arrive à me projetter dans l'avenir... 

Il sourit et se rallongea, la douleur commençait à se réveiller. Juliet le regarda faire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. 

\- Ne cherche pas à comparer mon histoire avec Richard et la nôtre Thomas... Ça n'a aucun rapport. Je t'aime et si je te perdais, je... 

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa de nouveau les larmes couler, elle avait eu peur. Higgins revoyait sans cesse sa blessure à l'abdomen, le sang qui coulait sur ses mains, elle le voyait perdre connaissance et ne pas répondre à son appel quand elle le suppliait de rester avec elle. Magnum tira doucement sur la main qu'elle tenait et la força à s'allonger contre lui, elle se laissa guider et se blottit dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. 

\- Je vais bien... Ne pleure pas. 

Higgins hocha la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Thomas. Il caressa ses cheveux blonds et posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Je peux rester avec toi ?

Il sourit et ramena la couverture sur eux. 

\- Je n'imagine pas meilleur moyen de guérir... 

Juliet sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux. Elle portait encore sa robe de soirée, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et il allait bien. Plus rien ne comptait à part lui.


	2. Le retour de mon ex ( 1x15 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode de la saison 1, épisode 15 revisité. Et si Magnum et Higgins avaient été ensemble à ce moment là ?
> 
> PS : Fait suite directement à l'épisode 1x13 que j'ai réécrit juste avant

Juliet sourit en entendant Rick et TC chanter comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Elle entra dans la pièce avec Kumu et les laissa terminer leur chanson avant de jeter un œil autour d'elle, Magnum n'était pas là. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant où il était. La soirée de bienfaisance à laquelle ils étaient conviés commençait dans une heure, ils allaient être en retard. La chanson des garçons s'arrêta et Rick regarda Juliet. 

\- Il est parti chercher son uniforme... 

Elle fronça les sourcils, Magnum l'avait prévenu qu'il passait prendre son uniforme alors qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Ça remontait à près de deux heures. 

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je l'ai déjà appelé plusieurs fois. Il ne répond pas. 

Higgins sentit une petite pointe d'inquiétude, elle regarda son portable, aucun message de lui, ni d'appel. Ce n'était pas son style. En tout cas plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et encore plus depuis que Thomas avait découvert son passé avec Richard, depuis ce jour-là, Magnum l'avertissait toujours quand il allait être en retard ou qu'il avait des ennuis. Il était parti, posant un baiser sur sa joue, la prévenant qu'il en avait pour une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus... Elle composa son numéro et tomba aussitôt sur sa messagerie. 

\- Thomas, où es-tu ? Je commence à m'inquiéter... Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît. 

Les trois amis la regardèrent, Magnum n'était pas du genre ponctuel, ils le savaient tous... Par contre, quand il s'agissait d'Higgins, il était toujours présent, répondant dès qu'elle l'appelait.

Rick reçut un message et rappela l'ami qui tentait de le joindre et quand il annonça à Juliet que son ami avait trouvé la Ferrari, elle sut...Que quelque chose lui était arrivé. 

Sur le chemin du garage de l'ami de Rick, celui-ci et TC jetaient des coups d'oeil à Juliet, elle restait silencieuse, observant dans le vide, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait un terrible pressentiment. Ils arrivèrent au garage en question, Higgins descendit de la voiture et suivit ses amis. 

Et quand ils virent la Ferrari, le costume de Magnum à l'intérieur, son arme ayant disparu et du sang sur le siège... Les deux amis purent voir les mains de leur amie blanchir tant elle serrait les poings. 

Une fois de retour à la propriété, Rick et TC la virent s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. 

\- Je vais lui parler. 

\- Ouais... Elle n'a pas l'air bien. 

TC soupira. 

\- Tu l'es toi ? 

\- Non... 

TC alla rejoindre son amie, elle se trouvait devant son ordinateur, à chercher à localiser le portable de Thomas, les yeux brillants, les mains serrées. 

\- On va le trouver... Thomas n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire... 

Elle ferma les yeux avant de se tourner vers TC. 

\- Justement... Il risque de se mettre en danger. 

\- Juliet... On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, mais on va trouver. 

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre TC... Je ne peux pas revivre ça... 

TC soupira, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Rick et lui avait été surpris d'apprendre leur relation. Mais avec l'affaire de la vipère, les deux amis avaient vu les liens qui les unissaient. Après cette histoire, Juliet avait été mal pendant un temps, d'une parce que Thomas avait été gravement blessé à cause de son passé et de deux parce qu'un de ses meilleurs amis l'avait trahi. Thomas lui avait laissé de l'espace, afin qu'elle digère toute cette affaire et pendant quatre jours, il l'avait évité, craignant qu'elle lui dise que c'était fini... Mais elle l'avait retrouvé et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés une seconde. 

TC les avait vus sous un autre jour depuis cet instant, elle et lui semblaient bien plus heureux et épanouis. Comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé la place qui leur était destinée. 

Le pilote s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. 

\- Ça n'arrivera pas... Mais promets-moi une chose. 

Juliet leva les yeux vers lui. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Quand on aura retrouvé cet abruti... Essaye de ne pas lui en vouloir... Parce que crois-moi, ce type est le plus têtu que je connaisse, il se fourre toujours dans des emmerdes pas possible...

Elle sourit, sachant qu'il avait raison. 

\- Mais il t'aime et la dernière chose qu'il veut, c'est te blesser. 

\- Je sais... 

Juliet sourit, se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait prononcé ces mots... Durant leur danse devant tous leurs amis, son cœur s'était emballé à ses mots, elle avait pensé ne pas lui répondre, voulant être sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ça avait été au delà de sa capacité à garder le contrôle... Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle l'aimait aussi. 

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce et entendirent Rick et Kumu discuter. L'hawaïenne se demandait pourquoi Thomas aurait pu être enlevé et Juliet espérait que ce ne soit pas pour l'argent, car elle savait que Magnum ne ferait rien pour aider ses kidnappeurs dans ce cas-là. À force de le connaître, elle avait appris que l'argent qu'il gagnait, il n'en voyait presque pas la couleur. Il avait ouvert un compte pour le fils de Nuzo où il y déposait de l'argent tous les mois. Il achetait de la nourriture et le reste servait à aider lors de ses enquêtes... Elle s'en était voulu de l'avoir jugé, mais quand elle le lui avait dit, il lui avait souri en disant qu'il avait tout fait pour que ça ne se sache pas. 

Deux heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde tentait de trouver des pistes afin de retrouver Magnum, Higgins reçut un coup de téléphone, elle prit son portable et n'attendit pas pour décrocher. 

\- Oui ? 

\- C'est moi. 

Son cœur se serra, mais de soulagement cette fois. 

\- Thomas ! Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? 

Elle mit le haut parleur. 

\- Je vais bien... 

\- Tu m'as fait peur. 

Elle l'entendit gémir à l'autre bout et sut qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le disait. 

\- Je sais, désolé. Tu peux venir me chercher ? 

\- Bien sûr, dis-moi où. 

Il lui indiqua l'adresse et ils n'attendirent pas pour s'y rendre, cette fois ce fut Juliet qui conduisit et elle ne se fit pas prier pour y aller à fond. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, elle courut à l'embarcadère et le vit, adossé contre une paroi, elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Magnum l'entoura d'un bras et posa un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Ça va, je vais bien. 

Elle hocha la tête avant de se reculer et de jeter un œil à sa blessure. Elle put voir que ça n'avait pas l'air profond. Higgins voulut y toucher, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire du mal et se ravisa. 

Magnum leur raconta toute l'histoire, sans rien oublier. Il leur parla des lingots qui étaient restés cachés dans le bateau où Nuzo en avait déjà trouvé. Il leur expliqua comment il était parvenu à s'enfuir. Puis, il demanda à Rick et TC de rejoindre les hommes de Lara qui pourraient les aider à récupérer l'or avant ses ravisseurs. Les deux amis firent ce qu'il dit pendant qu'Higgins resta avec Thomas qui enfilait sa chemise. Elle le vit grimacer légèrement, Juliet soupira, inquiète. 

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? 

Il hocha la tête en la regardant et s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Je vais bien, je te le promets. 

\- Ok... 

Juliet baissa les yeux et posa une main sur sa blessure. 

\- Je sais que ça va... Mais oses me dire que tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça si c'était moi. 

Il sourit et prit sa main. 

\- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire. J'aurais été dans le même état que toi. 

Ils reprirent la voiture et Magnum contacta une amie qui pourrait les renseigner. 

\- Comment tu la connais ? 

\- Mac est une amie dans l'armée. 

Il expliqua brièvement comment il l'avait rencontrée, Higgins écouta attentivement durant le trajet avant qu'ils ne se garent devant la propriété. Mac était déjà là et Magnum se demandant comment elle avait pu venir aussi vite. 

Mac leur expliqua qui étaient ces hommes et ce qu'ils voulaient avant d'annoncer qu'ils avaient un lien avec Hannah. Magnum sentit un coup dans son cœur... Hannah, il la croyait morte depuis des années, il voyait Juliet qui le regardait, elle semblait vouloir le prendre dans ses bras sachant que cette femme avait tant compté pour lui, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle. Il l'avait perdue et elle savait mieux que personne que ce n'était pas évident de parler d'un être aimé et perdu. 

Elle baissa les yeux, espérant qu'il lui parle plus tard. La conversation dura un peu plus longtemps, Higgins se leva et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait qui semblait brisé, elle ignorait quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. De ce qu'elle avait compris Hannah était devenue une fugitive et elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Elle continua de regarder Thomas qui semblait totalement perdu alors que Mac s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Laissez-lui quelques instants... Il va revenir vers vous. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment elle savait. 

\- Il vous l'a dit ? 

\- Non... Mais Rick oui. 

Juliet se mit à rire. Rick adorait parler de tout et de rien. 

\- Il l'a tant aimé... 

\- Laissez-lui du temps... 

Ils étaient en voiture depuis quelques minutes et Thomas n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le départ de Mac. Juliet ne cessait de penser à Hannah... Cette femme que Magnum avait failli épouser, elle était au courant, mais savait qu'il n'aimait pas en parler, comme ci cette blessure allait au-delà de cette idée de l'avoir perdue. Elle voulait tant lui poser des questions, tout savoir et le réconforter s'il en avait besoin. 

Higgins regardait dans le vide, le cœur serré. Sachant que ce n'était pas évident de se confier quand ça touchait un point sensible du passé, elle ne voulait pas le secouer... Tout en espérant qu'il lui parle... 

\- Tu peux me demander si tu veux... 

Elle le regarda. 

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir en parler. 

Magnum soupira. 

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler. C'est juste... 

Il soupira de nouveau avant de se décider à tout lui dire, ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait le faire, mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. 

\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit morte... Ça aurait été tellement plus facile. 

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, Thomas se lança et lui raconta tout sans attendre. Il lui parla de leur relation quand il était en Afghanistan. De leur capture... Et d'Hannah qui était la responsable, lui expliquant qu'il l'avait vu au camp de prisonniers, recevant de l'argent de leurs tortionnaires. Juliet reçut un coup au cœur, cette femme qu'il avait aimée, les avait livrés à l'ennemi... Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait du mal à en parler. 

\- Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois que je le fais, je replonge dans ces souvenirs et j'ai du mal à en ressortir... Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je m'éloignais...

Il sourit et soupira avant de la regarder. 

\- Quand j'ai appris pour Richard, je t'en ai voulu sur le coup... Mais j'ai vite compris que je ne te parlais pas d'Hannah pour la même raison... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. 

Magnum serra le volant, espérant qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Il garda les yeux sur la route avant de sentir une pression sur sa cuisse. 

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, c'est vrai... Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne t'en veux pas. 

Elle fit une courte pause et poursuivit. 

\- On a chacun un passé, il a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Il a fait de toi l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Magnum arrêta la voiture, se détacha et posa rapidement une main sur la joue de Juliet afin de la rapprocher et de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit avec plaisir, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Juliet comprenait son silence et ne lui en voulait pas, de plus, elle savait qu'en plus de la trahison d'Hannah, il y avait autre chose. 

Leur baiser dura de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent, à bout de souffle. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu te sens coupable pas vrai ? De votre capture ?

Il ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. 

\- Je te connais Thomas... Tu penses que c'est de ta faute... Mais ça ne l'est pas. 

Il lui fit un petit sourire, elle parvenait toujours à l'apaiser même si sa culpabilité ne diminuerait pas. 

\- En tout cas il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. 

Elle le regarda en lui faisant un petit sourire. 

\- Quoi ?

\- Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé... Je n'ai pas de regret... Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à la remercier... Mais sans elle, tu ne ferais pas partie de ma vie. 

Son sourire s'élargit, elle l'embrassa avec amour avant de se réinstaller correctement sur son siège et de rattacher sa ceinture. Thomas redémarra et ils se dirigèrent vers le port afin de trouver Follet. 

Quand ils le trouvèrent mort, Magnum s'en voulut, espérant qu'en le trouvant, il pourrait le mener à Hannah, mais quand il vit la blessure par balle, il sut que c'était elle qui était derrière tout ça, son instinct le lui disait. 

Ils reprirent la voiture, prévinrent Katsumoto de leur découverte et démarrèrent rapidement. Juliet n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, elle espérait qu'ils le retrouvent vite afin de pouvoir effacer ce regard triste. Il l'aimait, Juliet n'en doutait pas une seconde, mais Thomas était perdu dans son passé et elle le comprenait... Elle espérait juste qu'il comprenait qu'elle était là pour lui, à chaque seconde. 

Magnum freina d'un coup en voyant la voiture devant eux s'arrêter, il voulut la contourner, mais une autre voiture l'en empêcha. Le couple descendit de voiture, Thomas attrapa son arme, bien décidé à se défendre. Un homme ordonna à Thomas de lâcher son arme et sachant qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux, il obtempéra. 

Une voix se fit entendre derrière lui, une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Magnum se retourna et fit face à Hannah qui descendait d'un véhicule. Thomas sentit son cœur se compresser à la voir, il n'aurait pas pensé la revoir un jour, mais elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. La colère monta en lui et même s'il le savait avant de la voir, aujourd'hui, il avait la certitude de ne plus rien ressentir pour elle, à part cette rage qui ne cessait de monter. 

Hannah lui dit qu'elle voulait lui parler, seule... Afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Il jeta un œil à Juliet qui semblait inquiète. Il s'éloigna avec Hannah, surtout afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité et que ses hommes ne toucheraient pas à Juliet. 

Juliet suivit l'homme qui la menaçait tout en gardant un œil sur celui qu'elle aimait. Elle les voyait parler, sans entendre, mais elle se doutait de ce que Thomas lui disait. 

Elle le vit faire un sourire ironique avant de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Il revint vers elle et Juliet n'attendit pas pour le rejoindre. Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Higgins le regarda, attendant sa réponse. 

\- Pas vraiment... 

Elle lui prit la main et la caressa avec tendresse. Il lui sourit, posa un rapide baiser sur son front et ils remontèrent dans la voiture. Ils devaient les suivre afin de mettre fin à cette histoire. 

Magnum prévint Rick et TC que l'or était en danger, mais ils furent interrompus par une explosion. Il était inquiet pour ses amis et accéléra afin de les rejoindre. Ils se retrouvèrent en pleine embuscade. Il prit son arme et se tourna vers sa compagne. 

\- Baisse-toi. 

Elle obtempéra, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, sans arme, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose afin de l'aider. Higgins regarda Magnum avancer vers les hommes d'Hannah. Il en descendit deux avant de revenir vers Juliet. 

La fugitive s'éloigna.

Thomas regarda Juliet, elle le regarda, ils étaient côte à côte. Le camion partait, Hannah au volant, l'or à l'arrière. Higgins savait qu'il voulait la suivre et il continuait de la regarder comme s'il attendait son consentement. 

\- Fais attention à toi. 

Magnum hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire avant de courir après le camion. 

\- Il est fou !

\- Il n'a pas froid aux yeux... C'est une qualité que j'aime chez lui. 

Katsumoto la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Sérieux ? Et vous m'apprenez ça comme ça ? 

Juliet sourit, ils n'avaient parlé qu'à peu de personnes de leur relation, préférant garder un peu de secret et Katsumoto, même s'ils l'appréciaient tous les deux, n'était pas un grand fan de Thomas Magnum et ce n'était un secret pour personne. 

\- Juliet, on les suit ? 

Rick s'approcha de la Ferrari et elle le rejoignit sans attendre. 

\- Dépêche-toi Rick... S'il te plaît. 

\- Oui madame !

Rick démarra en trombe afin de rejoindre son ami. 

Magnum faisait de son mieux afin d'arrêter Hannah, il avait déjà éjecté son complice du camion et l'or s'étalait sur la route. Il était suspendu dans le vide et tentait de remonter à bord. Il avait promis à Juliet d'être prudent et il voulait tenir cette promesse... Mais c'était sans compter sur Hannah qui pointa une arme sur lui et qui lui tira une balle dans l'épaule. Il tomba sur le bitume, sentant la douleur transpercer son corps. 

Il se releva et avança vers le camion, si Hannah était toujours à bord, il devait l'arrêter. Mais quand il arriva, il ne vit rien. Il se laissa tomber au sol, entendant le moteur de la Ferrari... Ils arrivaient. Elle arrivait. 

\- Thomas !

Juliet courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, regardant sa blessure qui saignait abondemment. 

\- Ça va aller... Une ambulance va arriver. 

Il luttait afin de rester conscient, Higgins lui parlait tout en le tenant contre elle. Elle avait osé le blesser et Juliet se demandait si Hannah l'avait vraiment aimé à un moment... Comment avait-elle pu lui tirer dessus ? Elle posa une main sur sa joue et Magnum ouvrit les yeux, il lui fit un petit sourire en entendant l'ambulance arriver. 

\- Tu vas t'en sortir... Ok ? Ça va aller... 

C'était plus pour elle que pour lui qu'elle disait ça. Se répétant cette phrase sans cesse, refusant une seule seconde d'envisager le pire. 

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'hôpital. Juliet entra dans la chambre, rassurée de voir qu'il allait bien. Elle lui prit la main qu'il serra sans attendre et lui fit un sourire sincère. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que tout le monde ne sorte. 

Une fois sortis de la chambre, Rick et TC regardèrent leurs amis. 

\- Heureusement qu'Higgins est là... Je suis sûr qu'il pèterait un cable sinon... 

\- Ouais, il se renfermerait comme une huître. 

Ils regardèrent par la vitre de la chambre, Higgins s'installa au bord du lit et caressa le visage de Thomas avec un sourire. 

\- Elle va l'aider à surmonter tout ça. 

\- Rick, mon pote... Je crois que c'est déjà le cas. 

Ils continuèrent de regarder leurs amis et virent Higgins se rapprocher afin de l'embrasser, Rick et TC détournèrent le regard et quittèrent l'hôpital. 

Thomas et Juliet se séparèrent et cette dernière posa son front contre celui de son homme. 

\- Tu m'en veux ? 

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. 

\- Non... Enfin, juste un peu. 

Higgins soupira avant de fermer les yeux un court moment. 

\- Je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que des personnes de ton passé ne veulent pas vraiment te garder en vie... 

Il sourit et lui prit la main. 

\- Tu sais le pire ? 

Elle secoua la tête, pensive. 

\- Quand j'essayais de l'arrêter, tout ce que je voulais, c'était savoir pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça.... Pourquoi on a dû vivre cet enfer... Mais je pense que ça ne compte plus. 

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les ouvrir. 

\- Je n'aurais jamais les réponses et si ça se trouve, il n'y en a pas. 

Juliet sentit son cœur se serrer, elle savait que Thomas s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé, s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, sa trahison lui aurait fait moins mal, il n'aurait pas eu cette culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se reculer légèrement. 

\- Elle est partie et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'en a pas fini... Alors, s'il y a des réponses... On les aura, je te le promets. 

Il lui sourit et posa une main sur sa joue à son tour afin de prolonger ce contact dont il ne se lassait pas. 

\- Tu ferais ça ? 

\- Bien sûr... Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit quand on a découvert que Ian était la vipère ? 

Il fronça les sourcils, en temps normal il s'en serait souvenu, mais les anti douleurs ne l'aidaient pas à avoir l'esprit tout à fait clair. Juliet lui sourit et caressa sa joue, à cette période, elle avait été inquiète de laisser ses émotions l'envahir, mais elle avait tenu bon. Pour lui, elle craignait de le voir s'éloigner, mais il avait été là, avec elle, à chaque seconde. 

\- Tu m'as dit... Qu'à partir du moment où je t'avais laissé entrer dans ma vie... On serait deux, peu importe ce qui se passe. 

Elle posa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'approcher de son oreille. Elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre quand son passé avait refait surface, mais Magnum s'était montré à la hauteur, restant avec elle, même quand elle allait mal, lui laissant de l'espace quand elle en avait eu besoin. 

\- Je te le dis maintenant... À partir du moment où j'ai choisi de t'aimer... Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au bout. 

Le cœur de Magnum s'emballa et il ne résista pas à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue s'engouffrant, cherchant celle de la femme qu'il aimait. Higgins répondit au baiser sans attendre, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant d'elle au maximum. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant que Magnum ne sente sa blessure se réveiller, Juliet s'en rendit compte et s'éloigna de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. 

Hannah reviendrait, ils le savaient, mais Thomas savait surtout qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle serait là, à ses côtés et tant que ce serait le cas... Peu importe ce qu'il découvrirait... Il pourrait tout encaisser.


	3. Enterrer la hache de guerre ( 1x20 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite directe de l'épisode 1x15 que j'ai réécrit

Juliet regardait les agents du FBI emmener l'homme qu'elle aimait. Impuissante. Se demandant ce qui se passait, ce qu'ils pouvaient lui reprocher exactement. Magnum n'était pas un saint, elle le savait, mais ce n'était pas un criminel et chacun de ses défauts faisaient qu'elle l'aimait un peu plus. Elle prit son portable et contacta l'avocat de Robin qui vivait sur cette île. Un très bon avocat qui lui devait un bon nombre de service. 

Elle raccrocha avec lui quelques minutes plus tard et elle monta dans la voiture. 

Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul dans ces moments. 

Une fois sur place, l'avocat était déjà là, elle lui expliqua brièvement le peu qu'elle savait. 

\- Vous êtes sûre de son innocence ? 

Higgins fronça les sourcils. 

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! C'est Thomas Magnum dont je vous parle. 

\- Oh, l'ami de Robin... Il m'a parlé de lui. 

\- Donc si vous le connaissez un peu, vous savez qu'il n'est pas comme ça.

Il hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils surent rapidement où était détenu Thomas et quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Juliet demanda à le voir. 

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, on l'interroge. 

L'avocat se présenta et l'agent secoua la tête. 

\- Il n'a pas demandé d'avocat. 

\- Peut-être, mais je suis là. Donc je veux parler à mon client. Maintenant. 

L'agent soupira et le laissa entrer. Juliet aurait aimé entrer, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait confiance, tout s'arrangerait. Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans le couloir quand elle vit Katsumoto arriver. 

\- J'ai appris... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Higgins lui expliqua sans tenter de masquer son inquiétude. Quand elle eut terminé son récit, Katsumoto se mit à sourire. 

\- Vous en faites pas, ce type se sort toujours des pires situations. 

Elle croisa les bras en soupirant. 

\- Je sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... 

Katsumoto sourit légèrement, depuis qu'il avait appris leur relation au cours de l'enquête sur l'or, il les avait beaucoup observé et s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient bien plus proches qu'au tout début. Passant plus de temps ensemble, se tenant souvent la main, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient heureux, le lieutenant pouvait s'en rendre compte. 

La porte s'ouvrit, Magnum sortit, menottes aux poignets. Juliet le regarda quelques secondes, soulagée de le voir. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Il hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. 

\- Oui... Ils veulent parler à mon client. 

\- Ok... Je t'accompagne...

Elle jeta un regard aux agents du FBI qui comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, elle allait les suivre et savoir ce qui en était. 

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils furent surpris de découvrir deux corps étendus au sol. Juliet sentit une pointe d'inquiétude, se demandant s'ils allaient accuser Thomas de ces deux meurtres. Mais elle n'eut rien à dire, Katsumoto prit la défense de son homme en disant aux agents que ces crimes relevaient de la juridiction de la police de Hawaï, pas de la leur. 

Ils capitulèrent et retirèrent les menottes de Magnum qui se frotta les poignets. Higgins se sentit soulagée et se rapprocha de son homme, posa simplement une main dans son dos, Magnum se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. 

Ils rentèrent à la propriété une heure plus tard, Juliet prit la direction de la maison principale et voulut que Thomas la suive, mais il se contenta de poser un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche... Je te rejoins vite. 

\- Ok. 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et entra dans la maison sans attendre. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il sut de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était observateur et remarqua une goutte de sang sur le sol. 

Il avança avec prudence, restant sur ses gardes, avant de voir Kumu, figée sur elle-même. 

\- Kumu ? 

Elle se recula afin de faire place à Hannah. Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer de colère. 

\- Allez à la maison principale Kumu... Ne dites rien à personne. Je m'en occupe. 

L'hawaïenne ne se fit pas prier, Thomas s'avança vers Hannah. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas assez gâché ma vie comme ça ? 

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Thomas. 

Il se mit à rire, un rire très ironique bien sûr, avant de prendre son téléphone afin de prévenir la police. Hannah tenta de le dissuader en lui promettant enfin les réponses à ses questions. Magnum finit par rapprocher en soupirant. Il voulait savoir, c'était plus fort que lui. 

Magnum n'avait pas hésité a appeler Juliet quand il avait vu Hannah dans la maison. Il savait que s'il lui cachait ce genre d'information, elle serait furieuse et Magnum refusait de se retrouver devant sa compagne quand elle était furieuse. 

Thomas s'approcha de Juliet qui regardait Hannah se faire soigner. 

\- Je sais que tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée... Et je te comprends... Je pense moi aussi que c'est une mauvaise idée... Mais... 

Juliet se retourna et lui sourit. 

\- Je la déteste et je déteste qu'elle soit là... Mais si elle est prête à tout révéler... On doit faire ce qu'elle demande... Pour le moment en tout cas. 

Magnum sourit avant de prendre son portable et de lui dire qu'il devait prévenir Rick et TC. Elle hocha la tête et vit le médecin partir. 

Hannah tenta de se redresser en voyant Higgins qui s'approchait d'elle. L'anglaise se retrouvait face à cette femme qui avait tant fait souffrir ses amis... L'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle la détestait et ne tentait pas de le cacher, Juliet aurait préféré la voir mourir de sa blessure, mais elle voulait autant obtenir les réponses que Magnum. 

\- Vous l'aimez, pas vrai ? 

Juliet regarda Hannah qui souffrait le martyr à cause de sa blessure, mais l'anglaise trouvait que c'était un moindre mal comparé à ce que ses amis et l'homme qu'elle aimait avait subi. La fugitive avait compris ce qui les unissait et elle s'en moquait... Si elle n'avait pas su prendre soin de l'amour que Thomas lui avait porté, elle comptait passer sa vie à l'aimer encore plus. Juliet croisa les bras, sans rien dire. 

\- Vous n'avez pas à répondre, mais je vois la façon dont vous le regardez, la manière dont il vous regarde... 

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. 

Hannah soupira. 

\- Vous êtes furieuse...

Cette fois, Juliet s'emporta. 

\- Et comment croyez-vous que je devrais réagir ? À cause de vous, Thomas a été emprisonné pendant plus d'un an et demi... Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il a vécu ! De ce qu'il peut ressentir !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !

Non, ça c'était trop facile. 

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

Higgins soupira et tenta de se calmer, la colère ne mènerait nulle part, en tout cas pas pour le moment. 

\- Vous avez raison... Je l'aime et ce qu'on vit lui et moi... Compte plus que tout à mes yeux. Et rien que pour ça, jamais je ne lui ferai le quart de ce que vous lui avez fait... Peu importe la raison. 

\- Vous ne comprenez pas... 

\- Non, en effet... Jamais je ne pourrais... Mais sachez que quoiqu'il se passe par la suite... Ce que vous avez fait ne vous apportera rien de bon. 

Hannah se redressa malgré la douleur. 

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Mon père... 

\- Votre père sera-t-il fier de vous... Quand vous l'aurez retrouvé... Pensez-vous qu'il sera fier de ce que sa fille a fait pour le retrouver ? 

Hannah ferma les yeux un bref instant. Comprenant ce que Thomas avait vu en Higgins. Elle soupira.

\- Il a de la chance de vous avoir... 

Juliet sourit malgré elle. 

\- J'espère juste qu'il comprends que je suis là pour lui... Peu importe ses choix. 

Higgins se leva et quitta la pièce, elle devait se calmer, elle allait se rendre à l'extérieur quand elle sentit une main l'attirer à elle, son corps fut plaqué contre le mur et des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Elle sourit et répondit au baiser brûlant de Magnum qui passa ses bras sous ses cuisses et la souleva dans ses bras. Le baiser dura un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent, le manque d'air se faisant ressentir. Juliet reprit sa respiration après cet intense baiser.

\- Que me vaut ce baiser ? 

\- Je t'ai entendu lui parler... 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et se serra davantage contre elle. 

\- Je t'aime... Merci d'être là. 

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa avec tendresse. 

\- Tu peux compter sur moi Thomas... Jusqu'au bout. 

\- Je le sais... 

Thomas la reposa sur le sol et colla son front à celui de celle qu'il aimait. 

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça seul... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si elle a menti... J'ai besoin... 

\- Je sais... Et tu n'es pas seul. 

Ils avaient remonté la piste de Pak et retrouvé cet homme qu'ils devaient échanger contre le père d'Hannah. Magnum voyait bien que Rick et TC n'étaient pas à l'aise avec cette idée de l'aider. Leur colère envers cette femme était plus grande que leur besoin de connaître la vérité, ils aimaient leur ami et voulait l'aider... Mais s'ils avaient pu donner cette femme aux autorités sans rien faire d'autre à côté, ils auraient largement préféré. 

La seule à être entièrement de son côté, c'était Higgins, elle le soutenait malgré sa colère, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de réponse afin de tirer un trait sur le passé. Il l'aimait et elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, mais Hannah hantait toujours son esprit et il avait besoin de tout balayer. 

Une fois Pak entre leurs mains, Robin leur avait permis d'utiliser son avion afin de se rendre sur les lieux de l'échange. Hannah s'était enfuie afin de leur faire gagner du temps et ils purent se rendre en Birmanie. 

Magnum n'était pas pour le fait de livrer un autre homme en échange du père d'Hannah, mais cet homme n'avait rien fait et ne méritait pas de rester prisonniers de ces hommes. Seulement, leur plan changea au dernier moment, ils voulaient s'assurer que cet homme était bien celui qu'ils cherchaient. Magnum pointa son arme sur eux, suivit par ses amis et Juliet. 

Un échange de tir commença, bien décidés à ramener leur otage dans son pays. 

Thomas vit un homme armé pointer son arme sur Juliet. Elle ne le vit pas, Thomas se redressa, passa un bras autour d'elle et la fit se coucher au sol, derrière la voiture avant d'entendre plusieurs détonations. Il la garda plaquée contre lui alors que Juliet regardait Hannah tirer sur l'homme qui les menaçait avant de se prendre une balle. 

Quand le silence fit sa place, Magnum se détacha de sa compagne et la regarda. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Elle hocha la tête. Thomas posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et soupira de soulagement. 

\- Hannah est blessée... 

Le couple se releva, main dans la main. Avant de regarder vers Hannah qui était adossée contre un rocher, Rick à ses côtés. Ils avancèrent vers elle, se tenant toujours la main. 

\- C'est elle qui a tiré sur l'homme qui a tenté de me tuer... 

La blessure ne semblait pas aussi grave qu'elle en avait l'air. Thomas la regarda dans les yeux et soupira un merci qui se voulait plus que sincère. 

\- C'est le moins que je pouvais faire... 

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans l'avion. Hannah avait été soigné avant d'embarquer et comme Juliet l'avait prévu, son père n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle ne disait rien, les menottes à ses poignets. Personne ne lui parlait et personne n'avait envie de le faire. 

Higgins regardait Thomas du coin de l'oeil, se demandant si elle devait le rejoindre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. TC s'approcha de son amie et lui sourit. 

\- Va le voir...

\- Je ne sais pas... Et s'il voulait être seul ? Tout est enfin fini... Peut-être que...

TC sourit et lui coupa la parole. 

\- Crois-moi... Il ne le veut pas. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin, ni de Rick... C'est de toi. 

Higgins le regarda encore un long moment avant de se lever et d'aller le rejoindre sous le regard de TC. 

\- Une petite place pour moi ? 

Magnum lui sourit, tendit la main vers elle, Juliet la prit et s'installa sur ses genoux. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Thomas soupira en secouant la tête. 

\- Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas. J'ai enfin les réponses à mes questions... Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'elle a fait. Ça n'efface pas ce qu'on a vécu... 

\- Je suis d'accord... 

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Thomas, il sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Mais je suis heureux que tu aies été là. 

Higgins baissa les yeux, son cœur se compressait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi... Enfin elle avait une petite idée et n'appréciait pas du tout. 

\- Si tu veux être un peu seul pour... 

Magnum secoua la tête et posa une main sur sa joue. Sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire... Quand il lui avait laissé de l'espace après l'histoire de la vipère, il avait souffert, refusant de laisser ces six mois de relation s'envoler, mais il avait comprit son besoin d'espace et l'avait respecté. Juliet était perdue, elle faisait enfin le deuil de Richard et découvrait que son ami était un meurtrier, un mercenaire. Et puis, elle était venue le trouver, quatre jours plus tard, se jettant dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais la laisser s'éloigner. Qu'elle pensait souffrir de cette situation, mais qu'elle souffrait bien plus d'avoir failli le perdre et de ne pas s'être réveillée dans ses bras pendant quatre jours.

Depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus quitté et Magnum refusait de revivre ça.

\- Non... Je veux que tu sois là... Avec moi. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, il me faut juste un temps pour digérer cette histoire... Mais il est hors de question de m'éloigner. Ok ? 

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Magnum approcha son visage du sien et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. 

Rick et TC regardèrent la scène en souriant, le baiser s'accentua rapidement et ils détournèrent le regard. Gênés.

\- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça... 

\- À quoi ? Les voir se bécotter comme deux ados ? 

\- Je te jure... On dirait qu'ils oublient qu'on est là... 

Ils les regardèrent de nouveau brièvement, Higgins se leva et prit la main de son homme, le forçant à se lever et à le suivre où elle voulait. Les deux amis se regardèrent et prirent les casques mis à disposition dans l'avion de Robin. 

\- Vaut mieux être sûr... Je ne suis pas prêt à les entendre faire ça... 

\- On est deux. 

TC lança le premier film qu'il y avait sur la liste, se fichant s'ils allaient l'aimer ou pas. Sachant que leurs amis s'étaient enfermés dans la cabine privée de Robin.

Une heure plus tard, Higgins se laissa tomber sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sentant les mains de Thomas posées sur sa taille qui remontaient le long de son dos. Elle balaya les cheveux qui lui gênaient la vue et posa un baiser sur le torse de Magnum. 

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu ?

Elle se mit à rire avant de se redresser. 

\- Je m'en fiche... 

Magnum sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre avant que Thomas ne tende le bras vers le sol afin d'attraper son portable tombé au pied du lit. Il parvint à l'atteindre et regarda l'heure. 

\- On atterit dans moins d'une demi-heure normalement... 

Higgins soupira et enfoui son visage contre la poitrine de son homme. 

\- On était bien là... 

Magnum caressa la base de son cou pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous les deux. Ils ramassèrent leurs vêtements et les enfilèrent sans rien ajouter. Magnum sourit en la voyant reboutonner sa chemise, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira à lui. 

\- Il faudra éviter de dire à Robin ce qu'on a fait ici... Il risque de ne pas apprécier. 

Juliet se mit à rire avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser avec tendresse et amour. Le couple quitta la pièce et retourna s'asseoir, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil à leurs amis qui avaient toujours les casques sur les oreilles, ils se sourirent et remirent leur ceinture. 

Une fois arrivée sur le sol de Hawaï, Hannah vit la police qui l'attendait, elle soupira et se tourna vers Thomas. 

\- Je peux te parler, juste une minute ? 

Il hocha la tête, Juliet lâcha sa main et s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit sourire. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? 

\- Je suis désolée Thomas... 

Ce dernier soupira.

\- Honnêtement, je m'en moque de tes excuses. 

Il regarda Juliet qui discutait avec Rick et TC, ils souriaient. 

\- Ça ne pourra jamais effacer ce que tu nous as fait. 

Elle baissa les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. 

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner... Mais j'ai appris à vivre à nouveau. 

Magnum croisa le regard de Juliet qui lui fit un petit sourire. Il fit deux pas dans sa direction avant de regarder Hannah. 

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi Hannah... 

Il rejoignit sa compagne, passa une main sur sa taille et un baiser sur sa tempe. Magnum ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais il savait une chose, avec ses amis et Juliet à ses côtés, il s'en sortirait et il serait capable de passer outre cette culpabilité qui le rongeait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, j'ai décidé de ne pas tuer Hannah dans ma version... C'est bien trop facile qu'elle meure, elle mérite de souffrir le martyr !!


	4. Oiseau de mauvaise augure ( 2x03 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2x03 revisité. SANS lien avec les trois chapitres précédents

Magnum sortait de la douche, une simple serviette autour de la taille quand il arriva dans le salon. Higgins était là et il la regarda ranger la maison d'ami comme si elle allait accueillir le président en personne. Elle vérifiait tout dix fois de suite et remettait les coussins du canapé pour la troisième fois. Il se mit à rire et s'approcha d'elle. Higgins ne pouvait pas l'entendre, son casque reposait sur ses oreilles et elle semblait concentrée sur ce qu'elle écoutait. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et elle sursauta avant de se retourner d'un coup. 

Higgins soupira et retira son casque. 

\- Idiot, tu m'as fait peur. 

\- Désolé, je t'ai appelé, mais tu ne m'entendais pas. 

Elle sourit, posa son casque sur la petite table et passa ses bras autour du cou de Magnum. 

\- Tu as tout pour ce soir ? 

Il hocha la tête. 

\- Oui, mais ça ne va pas être une grosse affaire. 

\- Peut-être... Mais tu... 

Il soupira avant de la faire taire d'un baiser. 

\- Je sais... Je t'envoie un message toutes les deux heures, pour te rassurer. 

Higgins joua avec la base des cheveux de Magnum, son enquête consistait à surveiller une femme pendant l'absence de son mari, ce dernier était persuadé qu'elle profitait de ses voyages d'affaires pour le tromper. Elle ne pourrait pas être avec lui, mais voulait qu'il la tienne informée, qu'elle sache s'il allait bien. 

\- Tu dois me trouver ridicule...

Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Non, je trouve ça adorable que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. 

Ils se sourirent avant d'échanger un tendre baiser, Higgins descendit sa main jusqu'à la serviette et la retira d'un seul mouvement. Elle tomba sur le sol et Magnum la prit dans ses bras, il voulut la déposer sur le canapé, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

\- Dans la chambre monsieur Magnum... Je viens de passer des heures à tout nettoyer. 

Il sourit et obtempéra, il la conduit à la chambre qu'ils partageaient pratiquement toutes les nuits, n'ayant qu'une envie. Profiter d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités de Robin. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Juliet regardait son homme se rhabiller, un sourire aux lèvres, son cœur battant encore à toute allure après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle était allongée sur le dos, le drap recouvrant à peine le haut de son corps. 

\- Tu vas finir par me tuer... 

Magnum se retourna en riant, il reboutonnait sa chemise et s'approcha du lit. 

\- Il y a pire façon de mourir. 

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse, Higgins le laissa faire avant de se redresser.

\- Les invités vont bientôt arriver... 

\- Désolé pour le contre-temps. 

Elle sourit, lui prit la main et s'agenouilla sur le lit avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Pas moi... C'était génial. 

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que Magnum ne quitte la chambre. Juliet le regarda faire en se disant que cet homme la rendait folle et qu'elle était plus heureuse que jamais. 

Les invités étaient arrivés depuis peu, Higgins leur servit le repas avec le sourire, ils discutèrent surtout des livres de Robin et elle tentait de répondre à leur question sauf quand ceux-ci se mirent à poser des questions sur l'identité du White Knight, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Kumu qui ne dit rien non plus. 

\- Désolée, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. 

Ils ne la croyaient pas, elle le voyait bien. Mais elle ne dirait rien, l'identité du White Knight devait rester secrète. Surtout que maintenant... Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces invités. Elle tenta de détourner l'attention en cherchant Zeus et Appolon, mais elle avait beau les appeler, ils ne venaient pas. Elle tenta de les localiser et les retrouva dans la maison d'ami... Ce qui était étonnant... Malgré sa récente relation avec Thomas, ses chiens ne l'aimaient toujours pas. 

Elle allait attraper le chandelier, faisant de cet objet une arme pour se débarrasser des indésirables, mais elle entendit le bruit d'une arme qu'on enclenche. Elle se retourna et fit face à une arme à feu pointé sur elle. 

Kumu et elle furent enfermées dans la cave à vin, attachées et laissées seules. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à votre avis ? 

\- Je pense qu'ils veulent l'identité du White Knight pour je ne sais quelle raison. 

Kumu parut soulagée. 

\- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là ce soir... 

Juliet soupira et son amie put voir qu'elle semblait inquiète. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Magnum a dû m'envoyer un message il y a quelques minutes... Et si je ne lui réponds pas... Il va s'inquiéter. 

Kumu fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre. Juliet soupira, elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache de cette façon, mais la situation exigeait qu'elle mette son amie au courant. 

\- On a un accord lui et moi... Quand il travaille seul... Il doit m'envoyer un message toutes les deux heures... Afin de me rassurer. 

\- Et depuis quand ? 

Elle soupira de nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Depuis mon retour de Londres... Et depuis que lui et moi... Sommes devenus bien plus que des amis. 

Juliet vit les yeux de son amie s'arrondir de surprise. Elle resta silencieuses de longues secondes, assimilant ce que Juliet venait de lui annoncer. 

\- Personne ne le sait pour le moment... On voulait attendre un peu avant de le dire. Mais... 

Kumu sembla reprendre ses esprits. 

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes restée. 

Elle ferma les yeux et fit un petit sourire. 

\- Quand j'étais là-bas... Je pensais dire oui de suite, reprendre ma vie a Londres et au MI6... Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il me manquait une partie de moi... J'ai tenté de trouver ce que c'était... Et j'ai fini par y arriver... 

\- C'était lui... 

\- Oui... 

Elle fit une courte pause avant de poursuivre.

\- Quand je suis rentrée, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire ou pas... Je ne voulais pas risquer de compromettre notre amitié... 

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ? 

Juliet inspira, si elle se livrait à son amie, autant aller jusqu'au bout. 

\- Etre loin de lui quand j'ignorais mes sentiments pour lui, c'était facile... Mais quand j'ai compris... Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu lui mentir. 

Kumu fronça les sourcils, se souvenant d'un détail qui pouvait tout changer. 

\- Mais je croyais qu'il était avec Abby ?

Higgins soupira, Abby aurait pu tout gâcher entre eux... Mais Magnum avait été parfait. Elle sourit, se souvenant de tout dans les moindre détails. 

\- On a... Passé la nuit ensemble lui et moi... Quand je me suis réveillée, il m'a dit qu'il devait aller lui parler... 

Flash Back

Higgins se réveilla, l'esprit encore à moitié endormi, elle sentit une main caresser sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux. La main repoussa quelques mèches qui recouvraient ses yeux. Magnum était là, assit sur le bord du lit, lui souriant, elle sourit à son tour, se souvenant de leur nuit qui fut à la fois tendre et passionnée. Par ses gestes, ses regards, ses paroles... Magnum avait su la conforter dans son choix de s'ouvrir à lui, de leur donner une chance. 

Il se pencha, effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser et se redressa. Higgins ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et remarqua qu'il était habillé. Elle se redressa, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir... Inquiète. 

\- Où tu vas ? 

Magnum soupira et se lança. 

\- Je dois parler à Abby... 

Higgins baissa les yeux, elle avait oublié qu'il fréquentait l'avocate depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Il sembla remarquer son malaise et elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. 

\- Hey... Evite de te lancer dans des réflexions qui ne mèneront à rien... Ok ? 

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de soupirer avant de lever les yeux vers lui. 

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi... Je t'ai... 

\- Si je n'étais pas sûr de moi... Je t'aurais repoussé hier soir... 

Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas et Mangum ne résista pas, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la ramenant sur ses genoux, passant ses bras derrière son dos alors qu'elle l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces, comme si elle voulait le retenir près d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se sépare d'elle. 

\- J'adorerais rester ici avec toi... Mais j'ai déjà dit à Abby que je la rejoignais pour prendre un café... Je ne veux pas faire trainer. 

Elle hocha la tête, un peu déçue, mais comprenant. 

Fin Flash Back

Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner avant de quitter la chambre, Higgins s'était laissée retomber sur les oreiller, un sourire aux lèvres, ne regrettant aucune de ses décisions. 

\- Il a rompu avec elle ce matin-là... 

Kumu sourit, ravie pour ses amis, mais elle voyait bien que Juliet était inquiète. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

Elle soupira. 

\- J'ai cette peur au fond de moi... Qui ne veut pas me quitter... 

Kumu resta silencieuse quelques secondes. 

\- Vous pensez à Richard ? 

\- Je l'ai aimé... Et je l'ai perdu, j'ai cru mourir à ce moment-là... J'ai peur de revivre ça... Je ne le supporterai pas. 

\- Magnum est imprudent, je le reconnais... Mais il est aussi déterminé. 

Elle soupira. 

\- Je sais... Mais c'est lui qu'ils veulent et je suis là... Incapable de sortir !

Juliet donna un grand coup afin de calmer ses nerfs, mais elle se fit mal plus qu'autre chose. 

\- Waouh... Calmez-vous un peu... D'une on va réussir à sortir de là... Et de deux... Comme vous le savez je crois au Karma... Et vous et Magnum avez déjà vécu le pire dans vos vies... Je pense que vous pouvez vivre le meilleur... Ensemble. 

Juliet sourit avant de hocher la tête. Kumu avait raison. Ils avaient vécu l'enfer tous les deux avant même de se connaître et ils s'étaient mis à guérir avant de savoir qu'ils étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient. 

\- Je peux savoir... Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? 

Elle sourit de nouveau avant de regarder son amie. 

\- Oui... Et avant que vous demandiez... Il le sait. 

Kumu voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais c'est à ce moment-là que les preneurs d'otages entrèrent dans la cave à vin. Ils voulaient connaître la combinaison du coffre, mais Juliet ne pouvait pas leur donner, elle devait protéger Thomas jusqu'au bout. 

Ils la prirent par les bras et la guidèrent vers l'extérieur, Kumu était inquiète pour son amie, sachant que celle-ci ferait tout afin de garder le secret qu'ils désiraient tant découvrir. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum était dans sa voiture, surveillant la maison de son client. Sa femme n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était là et il ne voyait rien de suspect. Il entendit son portable émettre l'alarme qu'il avait mis en place afin de se souvenir d'envoyer son message à Higgins. 

« Je sens que la soirée va être longue... Si seulement tu étais là. »

Il sourit et l'envoya, se sentant chanceux de l'avoir dans sa vie. Quand elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments à son retour de Londres, il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire au début, mais il avait vite compris que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il la voulait elle et pas une autre. 

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rendit pas compte que les minutes s'étaient écoulées et qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Il reprit son portable et lui envoya un autre message. 

« Tout va bien ? »

Il savait qu'elle avait des invités, mais ça ne l'empêchait jamais de répondre et il commença à s'inquiéter. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la maison de son client et démarra. Tant pis pour ce contrat, il devait être certain qu'elle allait bien. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet tenta de reprendre son souffle après la torture qu'ils venaient de lui faire subir. Les simulations de noyade étaient horrible, mais elle devait tenir bon. Pour Thomas. 

\- Vous tenez le coup, bien plus que je ne le pensais. 

\- Je ne dirais rien... Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ignore. 

\- On a un soucis, la Ferrari est là. 

Elle regarda l'homme qui venait de s'approcher et sentit son cœur se gonfler à la fois de joie de savoir qu'il était venu voir si elle allait bien et d'inquiétude de savoir que ses tortionnaires se rapprochaient de l'homme qu'elle aimait. 

\- Je croyais que Magnum n'était pas là ce soir... 

\- Il est chez lui ici... S'il veut rentrer, il en a le droit. 

Ils la raccompagnèrent dans la cave à vin et Kumu eut le cœur brisé de la voir dans cet état. Juliet attendit qu'ils partent et lui expliqua ce qui se passait. 

\- Ils vont tout découvrir... 

\- Je sais et j'ignore comment prévenir Thomas... 

Elles finirent par réussir à sortir de la cave à vin et Kumu reconnaissait bien les talents de son amie pour s'extirper de toutes les situations. Elle aida Higgins à crever les pneus des voitures des preneurs d'otages et s'éloigna afin de faire diversion. 

Juliet parvint à se débarrasser de l'un des ravisseurs grâce à Thomas qui avait installé un piège sur la plage, elle retourna à la propriété sachant qu'il s'y rendrait afin de coincer les autres. Mais quand Juliet arriva sur place, elle fut surprise d'entendre des coups de feu, elle se rendit sur place sans attendre et vit Kumu tirer. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

\- Ils ont enlevé Thomas !

\- Quoi ?!

Non... Elle ne pouvait pas revivre ça, pas encore ! Elle rentra dans la maison et commença à essayer de localiser la voiture qu'ils avaient volée. 

\- On va le trouver... 

Kumu voyait les mains de son amie trembler.

\- Juliet, ne paniquez pas... Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir. 

\- Il le faut Kumu... Je sais que c'est récent lui et moi... Mais... 

\- Pas de mais... Tout va bien se finir. J'en suis sûre. 

Juliet lui fit un petit sourire quand elles entendirent un bruit, Juliet prit son arme et se trouva nez à nez avec Katsumoto. Elle lui expliqua la situation rapidement quand Kumu leur parla d'Evan Butler, cet homme accro au jeu qui travaillait avec Robin quand le coffre s'ouvrait avec la combinaison que possédait les preneurs d'otages. 

Ils se rendirent chez Butler, Katsumoto commença à lui poser des questions, mais quand elle vit qu'il n'obtenait rien. Higgins se chargea de lui, elle refusait de perdre du temps. Elle le plaqua contre le mur, son arme posée contre sa joue. 

\- Dites-moi ce que vous savez ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. 

\- Higgins !

Elle se ficha de ce que Katsumoto lui disait et tira une balle dans le sol, puis une seconde. Kumu regardait, sans broncher écoutant Butler cracher le morceau... Tout en sachant que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, son amie aurait pu aller bien plus loin. 

\- Priez pour qu'il soit en vie... Sinon je reviendrais... Et croyez-moi, même la prison ne vous protègera pas. 

Katsumoto avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit et avait tenté de lui parler, mais Kumu lui avait attrapé le bras tout en secouant la tête. 

\- Non... Croyez-moi... Vous ne voulez pas être son ennemi en ce moment. 

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre avant de voir Higgins passer devant eux. Il demanda à Kumu de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. L'hawaïenne rejoignit son amie qui semblait mener un combat interne. 

\- Vous allez le retrouver. 

\- Je le sais... Vous aviez raison... On a déjà connu le pire... On mérite le meilleur et je vais tout faire pour que ça arrive. 

Une fois localisés, Rick et TC les rejoignirent et malgré les tentatives de dissuasion de Katsumoto, ils entèrent tous dans l'entrepôt où était détenu leur ami. Higgins entra dans le bâtiment, arme au poing, espérant de tout cœur le trouver en vie et quand elle le vit, attaché sur la chaise, son cœur se gonfla de soulagement, elle courut vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue pendant que l'autre détachait les cordes. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Elle s'était inquiétée, Magnum pouvait le voir. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. 

\- Oui... Et toi ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? 

Il vit l'un de ses ravisseurs arriver, pointant une arme sur elle. Il la coucha au sol, s'empara de l'arme de Juliet et lui tira une balle dans la tête sans attendre. Juliet se redressa et soupira. 

\- Tu étais obligé ?

Magnum fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. 

\- Il allait te tuer !

\- Je sais... Mais il a tenté de me noyer avec l'eau du bassin de Robin... J'avais prévu de le remercier à ma façon. 

Il la regarda de haut en bas, inquiet. Ils l'avaient torturée pour avoir l'info qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Lui. Juliet reposa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, Thomas y répondit avec douceur avant qu'ils ne se séparent. 

\- Ne commence pas à te sentir coupable... Tu aurais fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversé. 

Il lui sourit et prit sa main afin de l'aider à se relever. 

\- C'est pas faux. 

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que leurs activités pouvaient les mettre en danger, mais ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et se protégeaient mutuellement. 

Le couple quitta l'entrepôt et rejoignirent Katsumoto qui fut soulagé de les voir, mais qui ne résista pas à l'envie de s'approcher d'eux. 

\- Vous allez bien ? 

\- Oui... Merci d'être venu. 

Il les regarda tour à tour. 

\- J'aurais juré vous avoir vu vous embrasser... 

Ils se regardèrent fixement avant de regarder de nouveau Katsumoto qui attendait une réponse. 

\- Alors, soit j'ai des hallucinations... Soit personne ne le sait. 

\- Seconde option... 

Magnum était surpris qu'elle dise ça comme ça, mais de toute façon, il les avait vus, ils ne pouvaient pas lui mentir. Katsumoto leur sourit avant de leur demander de lui raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient. Rick et TC les rejoignirent et ils racontèrent tout depuis le début, y compris ce qui s'était passé dans l'entrepôt. 

Une fois leur déposition prise, Magnum et Higgins s'approchèrent de la voiture avant qu'elle ne lui attrape le bras et l'attire à elle. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage du sien. 

\- Tout le monde peut nous voir... 

\- Ça m'est égal... Et toi ? 

\- Totalement... 

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans attendre, sous les regards de leurs amis qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils voulurent dire quelque chose, mais n'en firent rien, se contentant de les regarder s'embrasser. 

Magnum la serra contre lui, leurs corps épousant parfaitement celui de l'autre. Ils savaient que cet homme qui en avait après lui n'allait pas abandonner, mais ils étaient ensembles et le reste ne comptait pas. Ils étaient là, au milieu de tous ces entrepôts, à s'embrasser, les bras de Juliet autour de son cou, un bras de Magnum autour de sa taille, l'autre enfoui dans ses cheveux. Leurs bouches bougeant l'une contre l'autre, s'épousant à merveille, leurs langues se caressant avec passion. 

Ils se séparèrent au bout de longues secondes, se regardant dans les yeux, se souriant. Magnum posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ils entendirent leurs amis poser des questions en l'air, attendant des réponses, mais ils n'écoutèrent pas, se concentrant l'un sur l'autre, se regardant avec amour. 

Kumu avait raison... Ils avaient vécu le pire, mais ensemble, ils allaient vivre le meilleur.


	5. Le jour où j'ai rencontré le diable ( 2x11 )

Magnum descendait les marches de la maison, guidé par les rires de ses amis qui faisaient une partie de billard. Ils avaient tenté de lui faire dire où il allait, mais il n'avait rien dit. Thomas était loyal envers son pays et Rick et TC le comprenaient mieux que personne. Il ne dirait, tant pis pour leur curiosité.

\- Allez mec, dis-nous... 

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas. 

Il regarda Higgins qui ne semblait pas apprécier le fait qu'il parte en mission, sans qu'elle sache où il allait. 

\- Je peux te parler une minute ? 

Elle hocha la tête et tendit la queue de billard à TC. Juliet s'approcha de Magnum, inquiète. 

\- On n'a pas énormément de travail en ce moment. Ça devrait aller. Concernant l'argent manquant... 

Juliet fronça les sourcils. 

\- C'est toi qui devait te charger de ça... Tu comptes être absent combien de temps ? 

\- Pas longtemps, je te le promets. 

Elle baissa les yeux ayant du mal à le croire. Juliet lui faisait confiance, mais s'il ne pouvait pas parler de cette mission, il ne connaissait peut-être pas tous les détails. Magnum voyait son trouble et son inquiétude, il posa une main sur sa joue, la caressa avec tendresse, Juliet leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Thomas. 

\- Sois prudent, ok ? 

\- Je le suis toujours. 

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. 

Il se mit à rire, elle aussi. Magnum la regarda fixement, reprenant son sérieux. Il devait la rassurer, comprenant ses craintes. 

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets. 

\- D'accord... Tu pars dans combien de temps ? 

Magnum regarda sa montre en soupirant. 

\- Dans une heure. 

\- Ok... 

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa de nouveau. Higgins se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur celle qui la caressait. Magnum se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit au baiser avec plaisir. 

Rick, TC et Kumu les regardèrent avant de détourner le regard en les voyant s'embrasser. 

\- Ils sont adorables tous les deux... 

TC regarda l'hawaïenne qui leur souriait. 

\- C'est vrai... 

TC les regarda alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Ils finirent par se séparer, Magnum posa son front contre celui de Juliet et lui sourit. 

\- A dans quelques jours. 

\- Oui... Sois prudent. 

\- Promis. 

Elle le regarda partir, le cœur un peu plus léger, elle le connaissait et savait qu'il ferait tout afin de revenir à ses côtés. 

Deux jours plus tard, elle était en train de se balader avec Zeus et Appolon quand elle reçut un coup de fil de TC, lui disant qu'elle devait le rejoindre à l'hôpital et qu'elle devait passer prendre Katsumoto. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle obtempéra, si son ami lui demandait ça, c'est qu'il avait une raison. 

Elle arriva à l'hôpital avec Gordon une heure plus tard, TC leur présenta le capitaine Green et leur dit qu'il venait de perdre son fils. Elle lui présenta ses condoléances, sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. 

\- Il y a quelques jours, mon fils a été enlevé. Ses kidnappeurs m'ont dit qu'ils le relâcheraient si j'envoyais Magnum en mission suicide... 

Higgins n'écouta pas le reste, mission suicide. Elle n'entendait plus que ces mots et refusait d'y croire. Cette mission était un piège, Magnum avait confiance en lui et il venait de le trahir. Elle fut sortie de sa léthargie par TC.

\- Quoi ?!

Higgins sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, son cœur battait vite, bien trop vite et si cet homme n'était pas un capitaine décoré, elle le mettrait au sol afin qu'il lui dise absolument tout ce qu'il savait avant de le faire souffrir comme personne. 

Elle lui jeta un regard plus noir que l'obscurité avant de faire deux grands pas vers lui. 

\- Je vous préviens... S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit... Aucun uniforme ne vous protègera. 

Juliet tourna les talons, lutant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, pour le moment, il allait bien, elle en était certaine et il avait besoin d'elle pour rentrer à la maison. 

\- Qui est-ce exactement ? 

TC regarda Green en soupirant. 

\- La femme qui partage sa vie... Et croyez-moi Capitaine... Elle est bien plus déterminée que nous a le retrouver. 

TC la regarda s'éloigner, sachant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie. 

\- Si ça se passe mal... Elle vous le fera payer.

Il se tut un instant avant de regarder Green. 

\- Et ce ne sera pas la seule. 

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. 

\- Je peux le comprendre... Mais Thomas compte plus que tout pour elle... 

TC laissa le Capitaine, rejoignant son amie qui avait besoin de lui. Il connaissait son passé et savait que cette histoire avec Thomas allait faire ressortir de vieux démons. 

\- Juliet !

Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui. TC soupira. 

\- On va le retrouver. 

\- Tu n'en sais rien... 

\- Non, mais on ne va rien lâcher et on le retrouvera. 

Il voulait la convaincre, mais elle savait qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. TC posa une main sur son épaule et la serra contre lui. Aucun mot ne fut échanger, mais le silence en dit long. 

Une fois de retour à la propriété, Juliet tenta de joindre un ami du MI6 afin qu'il lui donne des informations qu'il pouvait trouver. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse, aucune piste... Rien. Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui tentaient eux aussi de trouver des pistes. 

\- Il faut aller sur place... C'est la seule solution pour le retrouver. 

Ils n'étaient pas ravis à l'idée de s'y rendre, mais elle avait raison. S'ils voulaient retrouver leur ami, ils devaient se rendre sur place. 

Le soir même, Juliet avait fait affréter l'avion de Robin, après lui avoir expliqué la situation, il avait dit que s'ils avaient besoin d'argent ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il les aiderait autant que possible. 

Juliet était prête à embarquer quand elle vit Gordon arriver, elle ne prononça pas un mot ; se contentant de le regarder fixement et l'écoutant dire qu'il voulait les aider. Shammy les rejoignit et Higgins les écouta tenter de le convaincre de ne pas venir. Elle soupira et s'approcha, pressée de partir, pressé de le retrouver. 

\- On pourrait discuter toute la soirée du bien fondé de le retrouver... Mais on connaît tous la réponse. 

Ils la regardèrent, comprenant que tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas retrouvés... Elle ne penserait à rien d'autre. 

\- Je propose qu'on décolle. 

Ils montèrent en avion et Juliet alla s'asseoir près d'un hublot, sans rien ajouter. Rick s'installa près de TC et ils la regardèrent, inquiet. 

\- Je m'inquiète pour Thomas... Mais pour elle aussi. 

\- Ouais... T'es pas le seul. Il va falloir la surveiller... Tu sais autant que moi de quoi elle est capable... Surtout quand ça le concerne. 

Durant le trajet, Higgins ne prononça pas un seul mot, perdue dans ses pensées. Dire qu'elle avait peur était sous-estimer l'était dans lequel elle se trouvait. Juliet était effrayée. Quand elle était arrivée à Hawaï, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais souffrir de la sorte et pour cela, elle avait refusé de laisser quiconque entrer dans sa vie... Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Thomas et les autres. Ils étaient tous entrés dans sa vie et elle avait accepté leur amitié... Et puis, elle était tombée amoureuse... Ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais c'était le cas... Elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas le perdre... Si ça arrivait, elle souffrirait de nouveau et elle ne voulait pas revivre ça... C'était insupportable. 

La solution serait de tout arrêter, de retrouver Thomas et de lui dire que tout était fini... Oui, elle pourrait finir cette histoire et elle arrêterait de souffrir... 

Le cœur de Juliet se serra à cette idée. Arrêter. Ne plus sentir ses bras le matin qui la tenait contre lui, ne plus l'entendre lui susurer des mots doux à l'oreille... Ces mots qui la faisaient frissonner de plaisir, de bonheur... D'amour... Non, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, elle souffrirait tout autant voir plus. Elle préférait passer sa vie avec lui, espérant ne jamais le perdre, plutôt que de vivre sans lui et de se dire qu'elle l'avait perdu. 

Higgins essuya une larme, puis une autre avant de se reprendre. TC la regarda faire avant de se tourner vers Rick. 

\- Elle va mal... 

\- Ouais... Il faut qu'on le retrouve... Elle n'y survivra pas sinon. 

\- Je sais... 

Ils la regardèrent longuement, sans rien lui dire, ne tentant même pas d'aller lui parler, sachant que rien ne pourrait la détendre ou lui faire changer les idées. Katsumoto s'approcha d'eux et fit un petit signe de tête vers elle. 

\- Comment elle va ? 

TC leva les yeux vers son ami en soupirant. 

\- A votre avis ? 

Rick prit la parole. 

\- Elle a déjà connu ça il y a quelques années et ça s'est mal fini... Les pires scénarios doivent se dérouler dans sa tête. 

\- Ouais... Et on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. 

Katsumoto soupira et les regarda. 

\- Si... On peut ramener ce crétin à ses côtés. 

Ils sourirent avant d'acquiescer. 

Une fois sur place, Juliet n'hésita pas à pirater le satellite du MI6 afin de localiser Thomas, elle n'écoutait pas les conseils de Katsumoto ni de personne et quand elle le vit à l'écran, bien en vie, son cœur se sentit libérer d'un poids. 

Elle résista à l'envie de toucher l'écran et essaya de trouver où ils s'étaient rendus. 

Deux heures plus tard, elle descendait de l'hélicoptère que Rick leur avait déniché, Katsumoto sur les talons, ils avaient retrouvé sa trace et elle allait le retrouver... Ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement.

Juliet s'était enfoncée dans la forêt, arme au bras... Elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle se cacha derrière un arbre et reconnut sa foulée, c'était lui. Elle sentit son cœur se libérer d'un poids et quand il s'approcha, elle lui prit le bras et l'attira à elle. Magnum la reconnut aussitôt. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

\- Je suis venue te chercher !

Il sourit, elle aussi, avant de tirer derrière lui sur un ennemi. Une fois l'homme à terre, elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'attira de nouveau à elle. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Il était là et il allait bien. Magnum l'enlaça à son tour, sachant qu'elle avait dû s'inquiéter, même si pour le moment, il ne savait pas comment elle était au courant, il s'en moquait. En comprenant ce qui se passait, il avait pensé ne jamais la revoir, mais elle était là. 

Magnum vit un homme s'approcher, arme à la main, il voulut la prévenir, mais un coup de feu se fit retentir. Gordon venait de tirer sur l'un des mercenaires. 

Il fut soulagé et la reprit dans ses bras un bref instant. 

\- L'hélico nous attend. On y va ? 

\- Pas sans Hayek... Il est important pour le gouvernement. 

Magnum passa devant, Juliet et Gordon le suivirent et ils retrouvèrent Hayek rapidement. Juliet les guida ensuite jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. 

Après avoir vu Ivan s'enfuir à bord de la camionnette et rejoint leurs amis, Juliet n'attendit pas, elle se réfugia dans les bras de son homme, rassurée que tout soit fini, Magnum la serra contre lui... Il avait eu peur lui aussi, peur de ne plus la revoir. Mais elle était là, dans ses bras et sous les yeux de leurs amis, ils se réconfortaient l'un et l'autre, heureux de s'être retrouvés. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet ouvrit les yeux et vit Magnum debout devant la fenêtre, à regarder vers l'extérieur. Elle se leva, attrapa la chemise que Thomas portait la veille et l'enfila avant de le rejoindre. 

\- Tu sembles pensif... 

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et un baiser sur son dos. Magnum sourit, passa un bras derrière elle et la ramena près de lui. 

\- Je pense à Green... 

Il soupira et posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- On n'a jamais été proche... Mais je le respectais... Je sais qu'il n'avait pas le choix... Mais... 

Il hésita à continuer, Juliet lui laissa quelques secondes, caressant son dos avec tendresse. 

\- Se faire poignarder dans le dos deux fois dans sa vie... Ce n'est pas un sentiment agréable. 

Juliet se rapprocha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et joua avec la base de ses cheveux. 

\- Je vais finir par croire que quelque chose cloche chez moi... 

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser, rapprochant son corps de celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Magnum posa ses mains sur sa taille et les remonta dans son dos. Juliet lâcha ses lèvres à regret. 

\- Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi... Ce sont les autres qui ont un problème... Mais j'espère que tu sais... 

Juliet posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Jamais je ne te ferai ça... Ni Rick, ni TC... On tient beaucoup trop à toi.... 

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit. 

\- Je t'aime Thomas... Et je te demande pardon... 

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre. Elle baissa les yeux et posa son front contre son épaule. 

\- Dans l'avion, quand on venait te retrouver... Pendant un bref instant... Je me suis imaginée le pire. 

Elle arrêta de parler et cette fois ce fut Magnum qui lui laissa du temps. 

\- Je me suis revue il y a quelques années... Après la mort de Richard... Je ne pouvais pas revivre ça, alors pendant quelques secondes... 

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge et il comprit. 

\- Tu as pensé à tout arrêter... 

Elle hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre lui. 

\- Juste un moment... J'ai vite compris que je ne pourrais jamais. Et quand je t'ai retrouvé... J'ai été tellement soulagée. 

Magnum remonta ses bras le long du dos de Juliet et la rapprocha de lui tout en posant un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Je te promets... De tout faire pour ne pas te faire subir ça. 

\- Tu as intérêt... 

Il sourit et posa un autre baiser dans son cou, puis il remonta le long de sa mâchoire et s'approcha de ses lèvres, Juliet voulut l'embrasser, mais il se recula. 

\- Tu sais... Je t'aime aussi Juliet Higgins. 

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle le savait, mais à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, elle ressentait un sentiment de bonheur. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa embrasser par cet homme dont elle était folle, cet homme qu'elle avait pensé à quitter pendant un bref instant, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas revivre cette peine et cette colère si elle le perdait... Mais elle avait vite changé d'avis, sachant qu'elle ressentirait cette peine et cette colère si elle le quittait... Ce serait simplement une autre façon de le perdre et c'était impensable à ses yeux. 

Magnum la souleva dans ses bras et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes, répondant au baiser avec autant de passion que d'amour. Il la déposa sur le lit, la rejoignant sans quitter ses lèvres une seule seconde. Juliet se recula un peu et lui sourit. Ils reprirent où ils en étaient, se prouvant l'un à l'autre cet amour qu'ils s'avouaient depuis des mois. 

Leur vie n'était pas de tout repos, ils le savaient, mais ils étaient heureux et quand elle sentit leurs corps se réunir en un seul, quand elle sentit les bras de cet homme la serrer avec force, son cœur battre contre sa poitrine... Quand son désir lui fit perdre la tête au point de ne plus pouvoir penser ni respirer. Elle sut... Que c'était cet homme et pas un autre qui la rendrait heureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c'était le dernier épisode revisité que j'avais sous le coude... Lundi je posterai le premier One Shot : Ombre du passé.


	6. Tableaux de Maître et coups monté ( 1x04 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre pas prévu à la base, mais j'ai repensé à l'épisode et eu envie de le modifier à ma sauce. Donc, pas de rapport avec les précédent !

Magnum la regardait, Juliet était sublime, cette robe soulignait ses formes à la perfection et il n'avait qu'une envie, la lui retirer. Mais c'était impossible, plus maintenant et en un sens, il ne regrettait pas. 

C'était la meilleure solution pour eux deux. 

La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, c'était après la mort de Nuzo, il avait eu besoin de réconfort et sans savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés au lit à faire l'amour avec passion. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, mais quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, Juliet avait disparu. Deux jours plus tard, ils remettaient ça et encore une fois... Elle s'était sauvée avant qu'il ne se réveille... Alors, il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus recommencer, Magnum avait souffert une fois à cause d'une femme, il avait besoin de protéger son cœur. 

Elle avait fait comme ci ça ne comptait pas, comme ci ça lui était égal... Et sa réaction lui avait fait mal... Mais c'était sa décision et il devait montrer à Juliet qu'il passait au-delà de tout ça et des deux nuits d'amour qu'ils avaient partagé. 

Mais la voir dans cette robe, au bras de cet homme qui lui ressemblait tellement. Ils étaient similaires, avaient les même goûts. Il était parfait... Ils étaient bien plus assortis que lui et elle... Magnum devait arrêter de se voiler la face, si elle ne restait jamais avec lui, c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. 

Il quitta la soirée, se fichant du match qu'il aurait pu admirer dans une chambre. Il rejoignit la Ferrari et y monta avant de donner un coup, puis un second sur le volant. Magnum aurait aimé que ça fonctionne, mais ce ne serait jamais le cas... Higgins était avec ce gars et tant qu'elle était heureuse, il irait bien... En tout cas, il le fallait. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Trois jours passèrent et Magnum reçut Katsumoto qui vint lui annoncer que l'ami d'Higgins était mort, assasiné, par une personne qui s'était servi de son rapport afin de pénétrer dans sa gallerie d'art. Il sentit un coup porté à son cœur, son travail avait permis le meurtre d'un homme et il le vivait très mal. Mais le pire, c'est que Katsumoto semblait le suspecter dans cette histoire. 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Higgins, essayant de voir si elle le pensait coupable, mais son regard était vide. 

Magnum ne pouvait pas se laisser accuser sans se battre pour prouver qu'il était innocent... Il voulait le faire. Pour Juliet. 

Elle avait tourné la page de leur très courte histoire et si cet homme l'avait rendue heureuse ne serait-ce que quelques semaines, elle méritait de connaître la vérité. 

Ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Jack, Thomas ne cessait de la regarder, il voulait la serrer contre lui et lui dire qu'il était là, que si elle voulait pleurer, elle pouvait le faire dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas... Tout était fini entre eux et il ne pouvait pas tenter quoi que ce soit sans trahir la douleur qu'il ressentait. 

Une fois sur place, il remarqua qu'elle était bouleversée, il comprenait, perdre une personne à qui on tenait était difficile et douloureux, il avait vécu ça avec Nuzo peu de temps avant. 

Malgré l'avertissement de Katsumoto, Magnum décida d'enquêter par lui même, en temps normal, il aurait demandé de l'aide à Juliet, mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'implique ou que quiconque voit qu'il s'inquiètait bien trop pour elle. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux et honnêtement, il n'y avait rien à dire... Ils avaient couché ensemble deux fois et Magnum avait tout arrêté car il ne voulait pas d'une relation sans lendemain, il la voulait entièrement et ce n'était pas son cas... 

Il se décida à aller voir son amie Allie, qui était chargé du dossier d'assurance, voulant savoir qui aurait pu avoir accès à ce dossier. Elle lui assura qu'il n'y avait personne et Magnum s'emporta.

\- Tu dois forcément avoir une petite idée !

Elle se figea, jamais il ne parlait de la sorte et elle pouvait voir qu'il était inquiet. 

\- Magnum, je ne sais rien... Je te le jure. 

Il soupira et s'asseya sur le banc près d'eux. 

\- Je le sais... Allie, je suis désolé. Mais je m'inquiète pour une amie... 

Elle se mit à ses côtés. 

\- Ça devrait être le cadet de tes soucis... Si tout ça prend de l'ampleur, ta réputation pourrait en patir. 

\- Je m'en moque Allie... Je dois prouver que je suis innocent... Il le faut... Elle ne peut pas croire que je suis coupable... 

Allie voulut en savoir plus, mais elle n'ajouta rien, sachant que Thomas ne dirait rien. Ce dernier se leva et se rendit chez Christophe Midy, cet homme qui lui avait parut louche quand il l'avait vu à la soirée. Mais quand il le trouva mort sur le sol, il lança un coup de poing dans le mur. Furieux, il perdait sa seule piste. Il prit le téléphone de Midy avant l'arrivée de la police, il devait poursuivre, tant pis pour ce que Kastsumoto lui dirait. 

Katsumoto ne tenta même pas de cacher qu'il le suspectait du meurtre de cet homme, ni de celui de Jack et encore moins des vols. Magnum tenta de se défendre, refusant de se faire accuser de ces crimes. 

Il quitta la maison et tenta de se servir du portable, mais il était sécurisé et sans lui, il ne pourrait pas se disculper. 

Magnum soupira, la seule qui pouvait l'aider était celle qu'il voulait à tout prix laisser en dehors de cette affaire. 

Il entra dans le bureau et vit son regard vide. Elle souffrait et il voulait lui ôter cette douleur sans savoir comment faire. 

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à débloquer ce téléphone ? 

Il détestait marquer cet éloignement entre eux, mais c'était moins douloureux de la sorte... Juste un peu moins. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. 

\- Thomas... Tu...

\- Grâce à ça, je pourrais trouver celui qui a tué Jack. 

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se rapprocher, pas maintenant, ce n'était pas le bon moment et ce ne serait jamais le cas. 

Higgins sentit son cœur se serrer, elle voulait lui dire la vérité... Lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Elle tendit le bras pour le téléphone quand le sien se mit à sonner. 

Ils se rendirent dans la maison d'amis et virent la police fouiller, Magnum tenta de leur faire comprendre qu'il était innocent, mais Katsumoto ne l'écoutait pas. Juliet leur dit qu'ils pouvaient fouiller et Magnum se sentit blesser et trahi... Comme si elle pouvait penser qu'il était coupable. 

Au bout du compte, à cause de ce garde meuble soit disant à son nom, la police finit par l'emmener et quand il fut assis dans la voiture, leurs regards se croisèrent et le cœur de Magnum se brisa. Il espérait tant qu'elle garde confiance en lui et se mit à regretter ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Ce ne fut que deux nuits... Mais il en avait adoré chaque secondes... Mais là, il se mit à douter, car si Juliet n'avait plus confiance en lui... Il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face. 

Une fois sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire, Magnum fut surpris de trouver Juliet qui l'attendait, elle semblait inquiète et quand elle le vit, elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide, le regardant des pieds à la tête, cherchant à savoir s'il allait bien. 

\- Tu peux sortir ? 

Il soupira en hochant la tête. 

\- Oui... Mais je ne suis pas tiré d'affaire. 

Magnum pouvait voir qu'elle était soulagée, elle s'approcha de lui et voulut le serrer contre elle, mais il l'esquiva. Juliet en eut le cœur briser. Elle voulait être là pour lui et elle avait besoin de lui. Juliet venait de perdre un ami et elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'ils allaient arrêter celui qui avait fait ça. 

Mais il ne la laissait pas faire... Oui, elle était peinée de la mort de son ami et au début, elle avait évité son regard... Mais pas maintenant... Pas alors qu'il pouvait finir en prison. Pas alors qu'elle pouvait le perdre définitivement, alors qu'elle voulait une chance de lui dire qu'elle voulait être là pour lui. 

\- Tu sais... Je sais que tu n'as rien fait... Et je veux t'aider à le prouver. 

Magnum lui sourit. 

\- C'est gentil... Mais je peux me débrouiller. Tu devrais rentrer. 

\- Thomas...

Il fit un pas vers elle.

\- Je sais que tu veux m'aider... Mais je ne peux pas accepter... Je risque gros et je ne veux pas t'entraîner avec moi. 

Magnum s'approcha et posa un baiser sur sa joue, Juliet ferma les yeux à son contact, il s'éloigna et elle le regarda s'éloigner. 

\- Sois prudent surtout... 

\- Je vais essayer. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet entra dans le salon et vit Magnum enfiler une chemise, elle vit ses bandages et sentit son cœur se serrer. Quand Katsumoto lui avait dit que tout était réglé, les coupables avaient été arrêtés et avaient même avoué le cambriolage et le meurtre de Jack. Higgins s'était sentie soulagée, mais le lieutenant lui avait également éppris que Magnum avait été blessé, elle avait paniqué... Pendant une seconde, elle s'était imaginée le perdre, l'enterrer lui aussi... Mais Katsumoto l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'il se remettrait vite. 

Son soulagement était immense et elle avait compris... Qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rester éloignés, ils devaient évoluer l'un vers l'autre et cela ne dépendait que d'elle. 

Elle avait décidé de lui parler, ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Juliet souffrait de la situation et elle savait que lui aussi. 

Magnum se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire compatissant alors qu'il refermait sa chemise. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Elle soupira et regarda le bandage sur ses cotes. 

\- Je ne devrais pas être celle qui te demande ça plutôt ?

Il lui sourit. 

\- Je vais bien, j'ai connu pire. 

Magnum voulut passer près d'elle, mais elle lui attrapa le bras, avant de faire glisser sa main vers la sienne.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé d'aide ?

Elle emmêla ses doigts aux siens et fut soulagée de sentir la main de Magnum la serrer. Juliet leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle aimait tellement son regard...

\- J'aurai pu être là et t'empêcher d'être blessé... 

Il soupira et serra un peu la main qui le tenait. 

\- Je voulais te prouver que je n'avais rien fait... Et surtout je me suis dis... Que vous étiez si proches, tu ne devais pas t'en mêler... Je sais ce qu'on ressens dans ces cas-là. 

Elle voulut parler, comprenant pourquoi il avait tant tenu à ce qu'elle reste loin de cette affaire. Magnum la devança.

\- Quand je t'ai vu avec lui, à la soirée... Je me suis dis... Que je n'étais sans doute pas assez bien pour toi. Que je devais te laisser de l'espace. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils, sachant où il voulait en venir. 

\- Je suis désolé Juliet... Je suis sûr que lui et toi... 

\- Comment as-tu pu croire qu'on était ensemble ? 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit, seulement, Juliet le regardait, attendant la réponse. Alors, Thomas soupira et se lança... 

\- Je t'ai vu à la soirée... Avec lui... Tu étais si différente... Ta tenue, ta coiffure, tout... Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça... 

Elle lui fit un sourire, il était jaloux. 

\- J'étais différente, parce que je ne veux pas me montrer comme je suis à tout le monde... 

Juliet s'approcha et posa sa main libre sur son torse. 

\- Il n'y a que toi qui peut me voir comme ça... Comme je suis vraiment... Je me cache devant les autres... 

Il voulut parler, mais rien ne sortit. 

\- Tu as voulu arrêter parce que tu ne voulais pas d'une relation sans lendemain... Je t'ai laissé faire parce que c'était plus facile... Mais pas moins douloureux.

Magnum s'approcha d'elle, caressa sa joue de sa main, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser. 

\- On a passé deux nuits ensembles... Les deux meilleures nuits de ma vie... Mais à chaque fois, je me réveillais seul... Je ne pouvais pas... 

\- Je sais... 

Juliet leva les yeux vers lui...

\- Jack savait... Pour toi et moi... Je m'étais confiée à lui et il a tenté de me pousser à venir te parler... Parce qu'il a su de suite... Que je me voilais la face... 

Elle fit une courte pause et lui sourit. 

\- Mais jamais il ne m'a vu comme toi tu m'as vu... Et j'en ai assez de me mentir à moi même et aux autres... 

Elle se rapprocha de lui, collant leurs corps. 

\- J'en ai assez de me dire que je ne t'aime pas alors que c'est tout l'inverse... 

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser une autre chance ? 

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle voulait une seconde chance et il voulait la lui donner. Au moins maintenant, il savait que cet homme ne l'avait pas touchée, il n'y avait eu que lui et il comptait bien lui prouver, qu'il voulait être le dernier. 

Elle se sépara brusquement de ses lèvres et posa une main sur sa joue. 

\- Et crois-moi... On aura bientôt cette conversation où tu me dis que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi.

Thomas se mit de nouveau à rire et posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils allaient sérieusement devoir travailler sur leur manque de confiance... 

*** **** *** **** *** ****

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre qu'elle était là, il sentait sa tête posée contre sa poitrine. Il sourit et caressa son dos de haut en bas.

\- Tu m'as manqué... 

Elle posa un baiser sur son torse et se redressa. 

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi... 

Juliet lui sourit et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je te promets... Que je serai toujours là à ton réveil. 

\- Tous les jours ?

Elle s'approcha et enfouit son visage dans son cou. 

\- Tous les jours... 

Il la serra contre lui, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle dise vrai. Mais quand il la sentit se blottir contre lui, il comprit, qu'elle était sérieuse et que cette fois, tout serait différent.

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Plus tard, dans la journée, Juliet tenait sa bière dans la main, riant à moitié en voyant Thomas se débattre avec son nœud de cravate. Il soupira et la regarda fixement. 

\- Tu ne viens pas à mon aide ?

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Non, j'adore te voir ainsi. 

Juliet le voyait se débattre et se mit à rire en voyant le nœud ridicule qu'il venait de faire. Elle s'approcha de lui, posant sa bière sur la table. 

\- Allez, laisse-moi faire. 

Il lâcha la cravatte et Juliet se mit au travail. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour lui faire un nœud de cravate parfait et elle sentit son cœur se serrer... Ils étaient prêt pour l'enterrement. Thomas leva la main et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. 

\- Je serai là si besoin... Ok ?

Juliet hocha la tête, elle lui prit la main et la serra, enlaçant leurs doigts. 

\- Tu restes près de moi ? 

Magnum posa un baiser sur son front, un sur sa joue et un dernier sur ses lèvres. 

\- À chaque secondes. 

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste, s'en voulant un peu d'être aussi heureuse avec Thomas alors qu'un très bon ami à elle venait de mourir. Mais à y réfléchir, Jack serait ravie pour elle, alors elle se mit à marcher, gardant la main de Magnum dans la sienne, prête à faire ses adieux à cet homme qui lui avait permis de se rapprocher de celui qu'elle aimait.


	7. Les démons de minuit ( 2x05 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais cette idée depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
> Que préférez-vous... La fiction en 8 chapitres ou que je poste les OS en premiers ? 
> 
> Vous aurez tout, c'est promis !

Thomas pressa la seconde orange et regarda le jus s'écouler dans le verre qu'il préparait pour Juliet. Le temps que le jus se pressait, il posa les tranches de bacon vegan dans l'assiette et coupa les morceaux de fruits qu'il posa dans un bol. Thomas fit griller deux tranches de pain. 

Il déposa le tout sur le bar de la cuisine et appuya sur le bouton de la machine à café. 

\- Tu sais que je n'aurai jamais cru que tu serais comme ça ? 

Thomas se tourna et vit Juliet, appuyée contre le mur d'entrée et qui le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Pourtant, je le suis... Mais si ça te déplaît, je peux changer... 

Juliet secoua la tête tout en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Non, jamais... Tu es parfait. 

Ils s'installèrent pour le petit-déjeuner et Juliet sourit en voyant tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Elle avait du mal à croire que cela faisait déjà près de quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. 

Après leur mésaventure sur le bateau de Robin... Tout avait été différent, sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi. Ils s'étaient rapprochés avant de franchir la ligne qu'ils avaient si soigneusement tenté de construire. Ils s'étaient réveillés un matin, dans les bras de l'autre, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et pendant deux mois, ils avaient avancé à tâtons, cherchant leur rythme et ce que cette nouvelle dynamique allait signifier. 

Et puis... Juliet était repartie pour Londres... Afin d'écouter ce que le MI6 voulait lui dire... Thomas avait eu la sensation qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant des jours, attendant qu'elle lui dise que tout était fini et elle était partie, pensant que tout était terminé... Mais une fois à Londres, elle s'était mise à étouffer, sentant un manque en elle... Et une fois au MI6... Elle n'avait même pas attendu qu'ils aient terminé pour leur dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. 

Elle était rentrée le soir même et l'avait rejoint dans la maison d'amis, il dormait... Elle avait retiré ses vêtements et l'avait rejoint, le serrant de toutes ses forces... Prononçant à haute voix ce qu'elle tentait de cacher.

Elle l'aimait. 

Il s'était retourné et l'avait serré contre lui en lui disant qu'il l'aimait aussi. Et depuis ce jour-là, tout avait enfin du sens. 

Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. 

Juliet était chamboulée par tout ce que Thomas lui faisait ressentir et elle avait du mal à croire qu'il la connaissait aussi bien. Thomas savait comment elle prenait son café, ce qu'elle préférait manger le matin, ce qu'elle aimait manger après une séance de yoga un peu trop intense... Ce qu'elle aimait porter pour dormir... Il lui préparait même ses vêtements quand elle prenait sa douche et qu'elle avait oublié de le faire avant. 

Elle adorait découvrir chaque facette de lui. 

Juliet sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa voix. 

\- Une cliente a appelé quand tu étais sous la douche. 

Juliet but une gorgée de jus d'orange tout en le regardant. 

\- Je ne pourrais pas aller à la soirée d'Halloween de Rick. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Je dois passer la nuit dans une maison hantée. 

Elle sourit avant de secouer la tête. 

\- Non, je veux dire pourquoi penses-tu que je vais te laisser faire ça seul ? 

Il sourit et avala une tranche de pain grillé. 

\- Je vais passer la nuit dans une maison sordide pour dire à une vieille dame que sa maison est simplement vétuste... Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de t'amuser. 

Juliet sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne. 

\- J'adore Rick et TC... Mais crois-tu que je pourrais m'amuser à cette soirée en sachant que tu n'es pas là ? 

Il lui sourit et se pencha afin de l'embrasser, Juliet accepta ce baiser avec plaisir et ils se séparèrent en entendant un bruit sur la tablette de Juliet. Elle regarda avant de soupirer. 

\- C'est Jin... 

Magnum alla lui ouvrir et ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en entendant ce que Jin avait à leur dire et savoir qu'il voulait de l'aide pour retrouver une personne ne leur plaisait pas. Juliet avait déjà envie de passer la nuit dans cette maison avec Thomas. 

\- Alors, vous allez m'aider ? 

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Juliet prit son portable et composa le numéro de Rick qui répondit au bout de quelques secondes. 

\- Hey Higgy ! Quoi de neuf ? 

\- J'ai un service à te demander. 

Un petit instant de silence. 

\- Tu sais que j'ai une soirée de prévue, non ? 

\- Je sais... 

Elle fit la moue et Thomas la trouvait adorable, s'il n'y avait pas eu Jin avec eux, il l'aurait embrassé sans attendre.

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? 

\- L'un de vous pourrait aider Jin à retrouver un de ses amis ? 

Elle raconta toute l'histoire et attendit la réponse de ses amis. 

\- Non merci Higgy... Demande à Thomas....

Juliet roula des yeux avant de regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait. 

\- Rick, si tu nous aides, je te promets qu'on ne servira plus de ton bar pour entamer nos préliminaires... Ou plus. 

Jin avala difficilement de travers le morceau de bacon qu'il venait de piquer dans l'assiette de Magnum qui se mit à rire. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, une semaine après son retour de Londres. Ils avaient regretté aussitôt, se disant que Rick les tuerait s'il l'apprenait. 

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? 

Elle regarda Thomas, voulant tout dire par son regard. 

\- Tu auras ta réponse si tu nous rends ce service. 

Ils l'entendirent pester dans le téléphone. 

\- Higgy... Thomas a une mauvaise influence sur toi. 

Ils se mirent à rire et Juliet raccrocha avant de dire à Jin de retrouver Rick à la Mariana. Il quitta la maison sans attendre. Thomas adorait sa façon d'agir, elle était bien plus épanouie. 

\- Donc... Même si ça n'a rien de romantique... On va avoir notre soirée d'Halloween rien qu'à nous. 

Juliet hocha la tête et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Oui... Juste toi et moi... En fin de compte, c'est pas si mal. 

Il sourit à son tour, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit s'asseoir sur le bureau. Juliet passa les bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils se séparèrent un bref instant avant de reprendre où ils en étaient. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Juliet regardait Thomas qui dépliait son duvet, elle regarda le sien et se mit à sourire en se disant qu'elle s'était encombrée pour rien. Thomas l'ouvrit et la regarda. 

\- Tu ne te couches pas ? 

Elle retira ses chaussures, s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. 

\- Un seul suffit. 

Il sourit à son tour et répond à son baiser avant d'ouvrir le duvet en grand, Juliet s'y allongea et Thomas la rejoignit, rabattant le duvet sur eux. Juliet enfouit son visage dans son cou et se serra contre lui. 

\- Si on ne se trouvait pas dans la maison d'une vieille dame... Notre position me donnerait des idées. 

Juliet se mit à rire avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Évite d'y penser... Je ne suis pas non plus à l'aise à l'idée de faire l'amour ici. 

Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux et ferma les yeux quand il entendit un bruit étrange... Comme les pleurs d'un enfant. Il se redressa, Juliet en fit de même. 

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé ? 

\- Non, j'ai entendu moi aussi. 

Ils sortirent du sac de couchage d'un coup, attrapant leurs armes au passage. Ils échangèrent un regard et entendirent de nouveau ce bruit qui leur fit froid dans le dos. 

\- Ok... Je dois dire que c'est flippant. 

Juliet le regarda, cherchant quelque chose à dire afin de plaisanter et de le taquiner comme elle le faisant souvent. Mais rien ne vint, car ce bruit était vraiment flippant. 

Le bruit recommença et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la maison, cherchant d'où ils venaient quand ils atterrirent devant une pièce, Thomas posa sa main sur la poignée, Juliet avait l'arme à la main, jurant de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. 

Thomas alluma la lumière et fit un pas en arrière en voyant les poupées qui se trouvaient devant eux. 

\- Ok... Alors... Cette vieille dame me semblait très gentille quand on l'a vue... Mais sa collection de poupée est plus que flippante. 

\- Là, je suis d'accord. 

Thomas referma la porte. 

\- On se sépare ? 

Juliet hocha la tête et partit vers l'étage afin de rechercher ce bruit toujours aussi étrange. Thomas fit la même chose au rez-de chaussé. Suivant le bruit qui semblait de plus en plus fort. 

\- Higgy ! Je pense que j'ai trouvé !

Aucune réponse, il déplaça le tableau qui le gênait et il fit un trou dans le mur d'où sortait le bruit avant de se mettre à éternuer. Il soupira et éternua de nouveau. 

\- Tout ça pour un chat... 

Il se mit à rire avant de se tourner et d'appeler Juliet, mais il fut assommé par derrière. Il se maintint la tête et commença à se battre avec son assaillant

Quand Juliet entra dans la pièce, le cœur battant la chamade en entendant Thomas se battre... Elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait sonné, un homme au-dessus de lui, près à le frapper encore et encore. Juliet sortit son arme et n'hésita pas à tirer une balle vers lui. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

L'homme était étendu au sol et Juliet en profita pour rejoindre Magnum qui se tenait la tête, il se redressa, mais un vertige l'obligea à rester assis. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, inquiète. 

\- Thomas...

\- Je vais bien...

Il voulut se lever afin de le lui prouver, mais en fut incapable. La douleur était bien trop forte. Juliet posa son front contre le sien en soupirant. 

\- Tu me donnes beaucoup de soucis... Tu le sais ça ? 

Il se mit à rire légèrement, gardant les yeux fermés. 

\- Oui... Mais je sais que tu m'aimes comme je suis. 

Elle sourit et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- En effet... Mais soit plus prudent à l'avenir... 

Il entendit l'inquiétude dans sa voix et força à ouvrir les yeux, il leva la main, la posa sur la joue de Juliet et lui sourit. 

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir... Tu vas me supporter très longtemps. 

\- C'est une promesse ? 

Il hocha la tête avant de gémir de nouveau, tout son corps lui faisait mal, ce monstre n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. 

Un peu plus tard, Thomas avait été examiné par les ambulanciers et le criminel arrêté par la police, la balle dans son bras ne représentait pas un danger pour lui. L'état de Magnum n'était pas préoccupant, il devait simplement se ménager et se reposer quelques jours. Juliet posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour un baiser auquel il répondit avec amour quand ils furent interrompu par Jin. 

\- Alors, vous ne plaisantiez pas ? 

Le couple se retourna et ils se mirent à rire en voyant la réaction de Jin. 

\- Tu pensais qu'on mentait pour se débarrasser de toi ? 

\- Et bien... Oui. 

Rick posa une main sur l'épaule de l'escroc. 

\- T'en fais pas... Je suis au courant depuis trois mois et j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. 

Rick l'éloigna d'eux, sachant qu'ils voulaient être ensemble après cette soirée éprouvante. Juliet récupéra les antidouleurs de Thomas et les rangea dans sa poche, se jurant de faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas trop après cette soirée...

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Magnum était allongé sur le lit, les effets des médicaments se faisaient encore sortir et à part une gêne quand il bougeait, il se sentait bien. Juliet avait installé des oreillers dans son dos, voulant s'assurer qu'il était à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et qu'elle avait vécu certaines de ses peurs renaître, même si elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. 

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Magnum ouvrit les yeux et vit Juliet arriver vers lui, une blouse d'infirmière sur le dos, fermée avec uniquement deux boutons. Il déglutit difficilement en la voyant s'approcher. 

\- Tu vois ce que tu as raté si on avait été à la soirée de Rick au lieu de cette maison hantée ? 

Il déglutit de nouveau et sourit. 

\- J'espère que tu avais autre chose que cette blouse... Parce que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé quitter la chambre dans cette tenue. 

Juliet se mit à rire et monta sur le lit, le rejoignant. Thomas leva une main qu'il posa sur sa joue et captura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Juliet y répondit avec bonheur. 

Essoufflés, Juliet toujours sur lui, les bras de Thomas posés sur sa taille alors que les mains de l'anglaise reposaient sur ses épaules, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur la peau tendre de son cou, sa langue faisant des petits cercles. Elle gémit doucement, retombant peu à peu de son extase. 

\- Tu me rends... Différente Thomas... Et j'adore ça. 

\- Ah oui ? 

Elle hocha la tête avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Thomas sourit et caressa doucement son épaule, de haut en bas. 

\- Je t'aime...

Juliet sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou, lui répondant à son amour sans hésiter. Thomas souleva la couverture et la ramena sur eux, Juliet entoura le torse de Thomas de ses bras et le serra tout en fermant les yeux. La soirée ne s'était pas finie comme elle le souhaitait, mais il était là, avec elle et il allait bien. Mais pour le prochain Halloween, Juliet prévoyait une toute autre soirée, quitte à quitter l'île et aller loin des ennuis... Afin de profiter de cette soirée comme elle le souhaitait. 

Pour le moment, elle se contentait de se blottir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et de se dire que de toute façon, tout ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait juste là, sous son visage, dans ses bras... Dans ce lit... Dans cette chaleur réconfortante... Enveloppée par la présence de l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
